


two worlds

by malec_fangurl



Series: two worlds [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, High School, M/M, Multi, Troublemaker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: A bad boy as in the school's troublemaker with the best student of the school.when two different world collides... We'll see what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna check out my other stories, you can visit my instagram acc too : malec.fangurl
> 
> most of my stories are finished there and i dont think i will upload here anymore... I'm thinking of deleting this acc tho...thanks for all the kudos for this story...
> 
> and i will be continuing the sequel in ig

Magnus is a targeted straight A's student in school. He is very smart even though he was actually a lazy person, sometimes. He is also well known as a good student, which is why he is the president of the student council. He loves to help teachers and very nice to the students...mostly the naughty one because for him, if the good only befriends with the good and the bad only befriends with the bad, then the bad students can never be good. As in good in studies and also good in behaviour. That's why he loves to befriend with the student from second and third classes as the class was given to the student according to their ranking in exam. Luckily everyone is allowed to apply for hostel at the school which is actually most of the people from first class would get accepted.

Here is where Magnus met Jace, a guy from the third class. Jace is very playful. He is actually very smart but yet so lazy to study and if he doesn't study, he basically the dumbest human being Magnus had ever known. They were roomates and the first time they met was the day before the school started. As magnus entered their dorm, filled with six bunk bed with a locker each side of the bed for each person in the room. Magnus pick the bottom bed at the end of of the room as it was the last bed available. he was kinda second last person who came. He sit on his bed and just stare at his luggage when a guy came to him 

"hey man, do you mind if I take the bottom bed? " 

Magnus looked up and realize that the guy was talking to him, 

"huh? " Magnus frowned his eyebrows. 

"hey sorry, i'm jace" he says as he tried to shake hands with Magnus and continue 

"actually, i'm kinda afraid of heights, i know it's ridiculous cuz it's not that high but still... " 

Magnus take his hand while standing up from his bed and laugh 

"hey I'm Magnus, it's cool man. You can take this bed, sorry man. I just think it's funny. I've been living in hostel for 4 years, this is the first time i heard bout that." magnus said still laughing. 

"well, can't blame you, it's my first time living in hostel. My mom says i have to live in here so that i would study harder, senior year" 

"same! i'm senior year too. Wait, why i havent met you? I mean I know everyone in the school." 

"oh,i'm new." Jace continue as he put his things in the only locker left, 

"i just moved here from England and this school is the only one that provides hostel, so here i am". Jace said smiling. 

Since then, they became best friends but they mostly hangout is the hostel because they were in different class, so they dont see each other much at school. Plus, Magnus would hangout mostly Catarina and Ragnor, his best friends while Jace with Simon. Eventually, they knew each other very well. They were good friends altogether. 

***

The day started ordinary, it was the end of January, nothing much happens in school. So in the evening, Magnus, of course, already started to study for the next month's test, as it was important for him to keep his first ranking at the school. But he doesnt really care actually. He just wanna have fun in senior year but it's just what he was good at. Study. He was studying in the study room which is at the ground floor of the hostel when Jace came to him, 

"hey man! Do you know Alec Lightwood?", Magnus almost dropped his pen as Jace came all of the sudden and also from hearing the name. 

"Alexander Lightwood, of course I know him. Why? How come you know bout him? He had been expelled from this school last year." Jace was a little bit shocked hearing what Magnus just said, 

"oh really? I heard he's coming back to school, how come he can get back to the same school if he was..." Magnuss cut him off immediately 

"WHAT?! He's coming back!!? Oh shit ! The Lightwoods must have pulled a lot of strings to get his ass back in this school! Damn it! I just wanna have a good senior year!" 

Now Jace was really shocked to see Magnus all annoyed about this Lightwood guy, 

"hey chill man! What's wrong? Is he that bad?" Jace asked 

"as far as i know, he is! He was like this openly gay student who likes to flirt with every pretty guy in his class. You better be ready for that one." Magnus said. 

Jace looked at him, not believing what he just said, 

"fuck you man! I'm not gay. And how do you know he will be in my class. Maybe he'll be in yours" Jace protested. 

Magnus just smirked at him, 

"oh please, i know you are dumb but he is dumber! So goodluck with sharing the class with him and he dont care if you're not into him, he just like to flirt with people,he has big ass heart, an extreme lothario i might add, but still lots of people likes to be his friend and i don't know why" 

Magnus continue doing some notes while Jace was still thinking.. 

"maybe he's not that bad if people like to be friend with him, but he was expelled anyway?" Jace asked curious. 

"i have no idea,smoking in the school or skipped class more than he's supposed to, maybe. what i know is he's bad news. just be careful" Magnus warned him. 

Jace nodded understood, 

"okay Magnus, i'll keep that in mind" then he went out to play football 

***

It was Sunday and rumor has it that tomorrow is Alec Lightwood's first day at school. Magnus was actually nervous because he was the only bad boy in school which magnus cannot handle. Everyone knows that Magnus was friend with almost everyone in the school and even the bad boys and girls in school. He is nice to everyone and everyone likes him, so even when he gave advices to the naughty students, they would listen to him. Unfortunately, Alexander is different. He doesnt even give a fuck about what Magnus did. He just enjoys Magnus friendliness but never listen to him. He always make fun of him about being smartypants in school. That what makes Magnus hate him more. He was so tired of being fake in front of Alec because he thinks, if he fights fire with fire, the fire would only get bigger. That's why he's always smiling and being friendly with Alec hoping he wouldn't break the school rules like smoking or doing inappropriate behaviour , or at least not doing it on school grounds. Cuz Magnus definitely doesnt even care what he does outside the school. the problem is that Alec will always find a way to be in trouble at school like that was his only reason coming to school and Magnus has to be the one who solves it. 

There was one time when Alec was trying to tie his shoelace while sitting down on one knee, then a junior student accidentally bump onto his back and make him almost fall on his face to the ground. The guy was mad as hell and almost punch the junior in the face even tho he already apologize to him so many times. The situation was too funny Magnus had to laugh before interfering them, which is tried to stop Alec from hitting that junior, and it ended badly that Magnus was the one who got hit because he suddenly came in between them. Alec was shocked and luckily he just let the junior go because he felt sorry for Magnus, he guess. 

Magnus got lost in his thought thinking bout last year's problem 'made and solved' that was related to Alec Lightwood. 

"hey man,why are u not sleeping yet, the lights are about to turn off?" Jace, who was coming from the bathroom, interrupted his thought, when he saw Magnus still staring blankly at the ceiling 

"yeah i'm going to.." 

***

Monday morning started as usual. The morning assembly was nothing much. Magnus was just a little bit nervous with the fact that Alec is coming to school. He saw him just now during the assembly as he was standing in front of all the students reading student vow every week followed by all the students. That is the routine for every Monday assembly that the headboy would read it out loud in front of the student and teachers followed by the students. Magnus saw something different in Alec. He looks a little neat than usual. His usually messy hair looked a little less messy and his shirt is tucked in his pants which that was never happened. Maybe he's changed, Magnus thought. Then it's great that he wont have to deal with him anymore as he was not going to cause problem anymore. 

His thought was disturbed by the bell ringing...meaning the start of the first period. The first period was English. As their English teacher came into the classroom, Magnus' eyes widened when he saw Alec was following that teacher into the classroom. He was in the first class?? What the actual fuck?? How is that even possible!? Magnus started to feel more angry and annoyed than he was nervous. It just got worst when there is an empty seat in front of Magnus, so that's where Alec is sitting now. Magnus love sitting at the back of the class, that's why only the seat in front of him was empty and luckily Catarina was willing to sit with him at the back rather than sitting with Lydia in that front seat. So basically, Alec is sitting besides Lydia now. 

Rumor has it that he was placed in the first class so that he wont be too involved with the student from third or second class, or any of the bad student. Magnus is actually annoyed with that, still for him, he doesnt deserve to be here. Because Magnus, for one studied so hard that he deserve to be in the first class but Alec didnt. Just because he is a Lightwood, he gets it. At last, Magnus give up feeling mad or even annoyed. As long as he doesn't bother him, maybe he could survive the senior year peacefully. He decided not to care about Alec and whatever he's going to do. He will just live his life and let Alec live his. 

***

"hey man, i heard you have an awesome new classmate!" said jace laughing, 

walking towards Magnus as he came into his dorm, seeing Magnus lying om his bed trying to get his afternoon nap. 

"urgh..." magnus get up to sit on his bed only to look at Jace who stands so excited next to their bed. 

"yeah! I am sooo excited and you know what? He sat in front of me in class. Out of all seats in the class, the empty one happens to be just there, perfectly empty." says magnus as he reached out both his hand to let Jace imagine the seat that was in front of him. 

"This day could never get any better" continue Magnus sarcastically. 

Jace just laugh happily. 

"i thought you say he was stupid. Apparently not i guess" Magnus raise his forefinger to Jace trying to deny what he just said 

"no no no! Definitely not. He should be on your class but the school doesn't want him to mix with his old friends again. That's why he's in my class. But maybe he is smarter...than you. But not me! " 

Jace went to sit on his bed when Magnus start to lay on his bed again while saying 

"i just hope he wont interrupt my life with his troublemaking attitude or even effecting my studies" 

then Magnus put his arm to cover his eyes to continue napping.

"but you still have to be careful, he maybe would try to flirt with you cuz you're this pretty new kid at school but still not prettier than me obviously" 

"yeah whatever. I dont care who's smarter as long as he's not in my class. And if he tries to flirt with me, i'll handle it myself. So you can just go take your nap now. Good nip Magnus!" Jace laughed and excitedly says 

"hey hey, see what i did there? I mix night and nap so it became nip, damn i'm genius" Jace sounded super proud of himself. 

"yeah Jace, i see that but the genius one here is me,cuz darling, it's not night yet, you are just...lame..duhh" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and lean on his side not to face Jace who excitedly get up from his bed just to explain his joke. Jace pouted but still proud of his lame jokes and go back to his bed to take a nap too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Magnus wake up with a little headache as he stays up to a little bit late than usual to study last night. Lucky for him the teacher was absent for the first period and he get to get some more sleep, in class. Actually he always did it if the teacher was absent. His forte. But for the fourth period, he had accidentally left the books on the bed this morning and asked for Jace to help him take that book from hostel during recess which is after the third period as Magnus is too tired to go back to his dorm and he will never skip class, so if he's the one who went to take the book, he afraid that he will straight away go to sleep and skip the rest of the school that day. But apparently Magnus was feeling a little bit better during recess after he got something to eat. He ate a tuna sandwich and a chocolate flavoured milk which is bought by Catarina from the school cafeteria. Magnus was very thankful that Catarina bought him that. 

Now he was just waiting for Jace to come bring him the book for fourth period. He now start to do a little exercise given during the third period which is Maths and Magnus is the kind of person who loves Maths so much he would get lost in it as he did it. That's why he was a little bit startled as Cat slapped his shoulder hardly to get him out of his own world. She knows Magnus all too well that he dont even notice Jace knocking on the door to meet him.

"your darling is here Mags! Don't make him wait please! " Cat said sarcastically. 

"seriously Cat?? Cant you just be nicer for once?! I am sick today" frowned Magnus as his get up from his seat while holding his aching shoulder and walks towards the front door of the class. As he was walking, he can feel Alec's eyes following him from behind to the front door. Oh god! Now he will notice Jace and i'm soo dead. He thought. Jace was smiling when Magnus came to him, 

"here darling! Do you know hard it is to get this, you better not make me do this again" Jace said and Magnus just rolled his eyes before saying thanks you. 

"it's not even that far, Jace and i know you were going anyway, so stop complaining" Magnus said annoyed. 

Magnus know Jace always left his books for after recess classes because he was too lazy to to bring all the books. 

"yeah, but my books are not sleeping, you know" Jace said and started laughing 

"did you get that? Because you left it on bed, so your book is sleeping just like you sleepyhead" Magnus sure he was sick because he actually laughed at his lame jokes right now , small laugh. 

"what the fuck Bane! Are you really sick?! You laugh? Seriously? " Jace asked worried, 

putting his hand on Magnus' forehead to make sure he doesn't have a fever or anything since Magnus didn't usually laugh at his lame jokes. 

"i know right! I guess i really am. Now go, i'm too tired to handle your lame jokes right now." pushing away Jace's hand from his face and tried to chase him away while still chuckling lightly. 

But then his heart stopped as he felt someone's hand on the door he was leaning behind his back and literally standing beside him which makes him looks like he was standing in that someone's embrace. 

"hey you must be the new student I've heard about" says Alec reaching out his hand while his other hand is still behind Magnus. 

"yup that's me, Jace. jace Herondale and you are? " answered Jace as he accepted Alec's hand and shake it. 

He knows the name but never actually met Alec because he actually never wonder bout him unless when Magnus talked bout him and how annoying he was. 

"i'm Alec, Lightwood i bet you've heard about me. I'm very famous, you know" Alec smirked and winked at Jace. 

"oh really...so you're the famous Lightwood, maybe i've heard bout you a thing or two" Jace said frankly. 

"all bad things i assume" Alec just grinned and smirked at Magnus. 

"you are truly pretty as i've heard, nice hair btw" continue Alec. 

Jace chuckled nervously, as remembers what Magnus says about him flirting. 

"thanks, uhm.. i got to go... Recess almost over" said Jace as he take a step back from Magnus and Alec 

"yeah, fourth period, go go!" said Magnus as he finally came back to reality. 

His mind was everywhere since he can feel Alec's hand behind him. 

"okay Magnus, see you later, bye Alec and nice to meet you. " Jace waved at them both 

"it's my pleasure!" Alec says and winked again at Jace before Jace walked away. 

He then waved back and so did Magnus. Now Magnus was facing Alec leaning against the door and staring at him not sure what he was feeling 

"what? " asked Alec innocently and now is facing Magnus 

"first, the hand" Magnus said as he was pointing his eyes towards Alec's hand that was just beside his waist. 

They were standing so close to each other now that it looks like one of Alec hand is hugging Magnus but not. 

Alec then raise both of his hand up like the surrender sign, then he put his hand behind his back. 

"second, Jace is so not as straight as you are" continue Magnus 

"but I'm not straight" Alec is confused 

"exactly!" Magnus smiled and walked to his seat. 

Alec followed him and continue the conversation 

"so what? You're not straight too but he's your darling" his voice almost sounds jealous. 

He definitely want to try on Jace, Magnus thought. 

"what? I'm more than straight, i go both ways" Magnus shrugged his shoulder proudly and smirked at him. 

"and he's just a friend because he's only interested in a different gender...so don't even try to even flirt with him. I know you, Lightwood." 

"what?! I'm not even doing anything yet! Maybe i just wanna be his friend. Cant i do that? " Alec being defensive. 

"ha ha ha, so funny. The infamous Lightwood just wanna be friend with my little pretty boy. " Magnus said sarcastically.

"your pretty boy?! so you have dibs on him or what? " Alec raised his eyebrow 

"yes i do. Find someone else to be friends with. He's my friend and i dont want you disturb his peace or mine. " says Magnus sounded half angry. 

He doesnt even know why he was getting annoyed. He just dont want to get involved with this person. If he really wants to be just friend, then they would probably get involved. It's bad enough that they were in the same class. If they became friends, his reputation as a good student will be tarnished cuz Alec is like... The troublemaker! Why would the best student be friend with the worst school's troublemaker. 

"make me!" Alec said with eyes full of challenge. 

Magnus knows what that means. He will definitely go after Jace, be it flirting or as just friends.

"urgh" Magnus sighed and just rolled his eyes at Alec to ignore him and sit down on his seat. 

Alec just smirked proudly and went to his seat too.

***

"Magnus, what the actual fuck?!" says Jace as he entered the dorm and rushed to Magnus. 

"what? I'm sorry okay! I shouldn't have told you to come to my class" says Magnus apologetically while sitting in front of his locker arranging his books. 

"now he's going to haunt your life and mine" says Magnus again but now he sounded annoyed. 

"what?! No man, it's totally fine. The problem now is why did you never told me about that guy's sister? Are you keeping her to yourself or what!? Man you're so selfish! " says Jace angrily while he lay his back on his bed and is now lying beside Magnus. 

He then leaned on his side to face Magnus while putting his hand under his cheek to support his head waiting for Magnus to answer, 

"what? Who? Izzy? Oh yeah! I totally forgot about her. " now Magnus sound excited. 

He never really think of that as Izzy is the best girl he had ever met. 

"omg! I forgot! Despite their same beautiful features, they are completely different. Izzy and her best friend Clary are the best third year prefect i've ever known. I love them both" Magnus said to Jace smiling. 

"yes! That's it! Clary! " Jace said excitedly. 

"what's with her?" Magnus looked at Jace confused. 

"dude! She's so pretty almost like an Angel and i think i'm falling for her" Jace says while smiling ridiculously like a man in love, well, he is actually. 

"okay... "said Magnus awkwardly 

"so why the fuck did you just yelled at me just now? And how did you know about Izzy and Clary? " Magnus asked confused. 

"okay here's a thing, i just told Simon that i finally met Alec Lightwood just now" Magnus laughed cuz he makes it sounds like Alec is some kind of star or something. 

"and Simon said he had a crush on her sister and i was like, what!? I dont know he has a sister! Then he showed me her. The sister is truly beautiful, but my Angel...that's when i met her. Omg, i think i'm falling for her.. " his voice turned from serious to ridiculously soft when he says angel.

Wow he really likes her huh, Magnus thought. Then what about Alec? What if Alec really likes him, then had his heart broken. Not that he cared bout him anyway. 

"oh.. I see. What did i did wrong again? I don't see your point! " Magnus still confused.

"because you didn't tell me bout the sister! If you had told me about her, maybe i would already know my angel! " says Jace while punching Magnus' shoulder 

"okay man! Chill ! Now you've met her. So what now? " Magnus said shrugging his shoulder. 

"what else?! I am going to make her mine" Jace is now grinning from ear to ear sounded super happy bout that and lay on his back again. 

He just stare at the upper bed probably thinking bout his angel. Magnus is happy for him. It's the first time he looks very excited talking bout girls. He once had a crush on Keelie, a fourth year student which is a year younger than him when he met her at the Cafeteria earlier this year. But it was just a crush. The sparks was never enough but now Magnus can see that Clary is special. His eyes sparkles when he talks bout him. He just hopes it would work out between them. Now he dont have to worry about Alec flirting with him or whatsoever because Jace may be having a girlfriend soon. He wish. 

"hey man.. That Alec guy, do you like.. Like him or something? " out of the blue Jace blurted. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! " Magnus' jaw dropped after he said that. 

"okay man, listen!" Jace get up from his bed quickly, 

Magnus can see how serious he is right now. 

"When you were laughing at my jokes just now, i can see he was staring at you and he LITERALLY get up when i try to feel your forehead just now! LEGIT! I'm serious. he looked jealous." Jace just pressed his voice on every words and especially 'literally' to really emphasize the seriousness of his talk. 

"i mean. I think he likes you but pretending to just flirt with me. I think. No, wait, I'm pretty sure of it." Magnus was speechless 

"REALLY!! I AM NOT KIDDING" Jace said half yelling. 

that 'really' brings Magnus back to reality. He was now just staring at Jace. 

"yeah whatever.. I don't care what you're saying. What i know is i don't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe he was still feeling guilty for punching me on the face last year" now Magnus was laughing, totally ignoring the theory that Jace had made up. 

"what? What happen? " Jace was shocked. 

In a moment, it became a story time.They both laugh when Magnus explained what happened. 

"then what happens after he punches you?! " Jace asked curious. 

"nothing. He just so shocked. Apologize. And walked away." Magnus just shrugged his shoulder a bit. 

"and you just smile? Saying it's okay and hoping it calms him down a bit?! Meaning you just take the fall for that kid just to make that Alec guy stop being mad at that kid?" Jace said in between his laugh. 

He still couldn't believe what Magnus just said. 

"i didnt really had the intention to take that punch but..it just happen... Just my luck i guess" Magnus pouted and Jace just keep on laughing 

"and you just let him be? What the fuck was that? " Jace said unbelievably. 

"why!? What's wrong with that ? Did you expect me to punch him back? No way man. I am an honour student. Duhh, i have a reputation to uphold" says Magnus proudly. 

"okay man? Whatever you say... But if the guy tries to flirt with me.. What should I do?" now Jace was worried. 

"i don't know! Handle it yourself" smirked Magnus. 

"and by the way, he also says that what if he just wanna be friends. Is that okay with you? " Magnus asked 

"of course! " a grin appear on Jace's face. 

"did he really says that? I would be honoured to!!" Jace continued. 

"what the fuck bro? What would u feel honoured. I know you are stupid but that sounds more like and idiot plus moron !" Magnus said not believing what he just heard. 

"come on man! Dont be jealous yet ! He will always be yours, just that if i can hangout with him, maybe...just maybe... I could hangout with his sister and my angel too" his eyes turned into heart eyes again. 

Now Magnus was just feeling annoyed with the fact that he says Alec was his. 

"okay whatever man, hangout with him all you want. But dont cause any trouble or make me involved okay?!" Magnus trying to make sure he wont be in trouble in any way that's possible. 

"no problem! " said Jace as he now seems more relax like he just get something big off his chest. 

Jace lie down again and try to get some sleep. Their famous afternoon nap. 

***

The week just ended up normally. If normal means Jace is now literally Alec's best friend and always hanging out with him. Then it's now normal. During recess, he would always come to visit Alec at his class. At some point, Magnus felt very weird because Alec always give Jace chocolate everytime he comes or sometimes Jace's fav drink which is strawberry milk. He would buy it during recess and wait for Jace to hang out in the class until the recess ends. They also sometimes sit around Magnus and talking trying to include Magnus in their conversation, which Magnus was totally not into, which is something like movies or football. Even Lydia and Cat also get used to Jace's presence and get close to Alec more than they used to. Magnus notices that the way Alec looked at Jace is somehow different. A thankful look, like Jace had opened a door to another new world for him.

So there is this one time when Cat and Lydia went to the bathroom as the recess is almost over Jace just had to go back to his class. Alec's eyes just followed him until he's out of sight with a small smile.

"you really like him dont you? " Magnus says suddenly which makes Alec widened his eyes while looking straight in his eyes, 

"huh? Who? Jace? Of course i do" Alec said giving Magnus a soft smile,

"but you know he loves Clary right? " 

"yup, i know that" Alec answered, still smiling.

"did you also know that you look like you wish you were Clary? " Alec laughs while shaking his head.

"that's ridiculous. I like him just as friend. Best friend. He likes me for me. He likes Alec and not Lightwood. That's why he's precious. I'm tired of people befriend with me because i'm Lightwood" Magnus pouted.

"yeah whatever, i don't like both of you" Magnus says under his nose but Alec still manages to hear that and laughs harder. 

"yeah, i know that too". Alec said and bit his lower lips trying to hide his disappointment.

Magnus always keep the conversation short with Alec because everytime he talks to Magnus, it feels like he's gonna talk about his private life and Magnus really not interested to talk about any private stuff about anyone. And Magnus knew what Alec means. Lightwood is a very rich family and only god knows when their money would literally finished. So maybe Alec is used to people who likes him for his money. 

"well Jace is Jace, he doesnt care about stuff" Alec smiled. 

"yeah i know that" then Magnus continue 

"as long as you dont go breaking your heart after Clary and Jace are finally get together. I don't really care bout whatever you're feeling for Jace. All i care is Jace's happiness and i don't want him to blame himself if you suddenly became heartbroken because of him because he is just that naive, you know... " 

Magnus admits that he really likes it too that Jace seems to get a lot of friends despite being the new kid at school. Maybe because he really cares bout others which make people easily like him. He is honest and naive that he sometimes is too dumb to know if someone's has feelings for him. So Magnus was a little bit worrried if it would also hurt Jace as much as it would hurt Alec if Alec got heartbroken because of him because he seems to like Alec, like a lot too. They were best friends. Magnus then opens his books to put an end to his conversation with Alec. 

"so if u excuse me, i wanna continue my study, thankyou" showing Alec hand gesture to make him go away. 

Well, Magnus is just that sassy. 

"yeah i know Jace, don't worry bout it AND... if you really worried that my heart would get broken, why don't you yourself take care of it instead, i would be happy to give it to you, you know" Alec said seductively, 

finishing his words with a wink and a smirk before turning back to his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

'wow that was weird' Magnus thought. But he just decide to ignore him. Eventhough he knows his heart was beating fast at that moment.

"no thanks Lightwood! I have something more important to take care of, like my grades!" 

Magnus said and showed his tongue to Alec like a child being annoyed when he looked back at Magnus as he replied coldly on Alec's flirty suggestion. Alec just chuckled lightly and and shake his head then turned his head to the front class again because the teacher came in and also Lydia and Cat, who were coming back from the toilet. 

***

As the day goes by, it was already expected that sooner or later, Jace and Clary would be a couple, obviously! Clary is so in love with Jace too. Well, being the fifth year is always one of the charm. Maybe because they were the senior. Junior always looked up to senior, well of course they have to. High school is all about seniority. But Clary really a good little girl, and Magnus was happy now seeing Jace happy. His grade got better with Clary around. That makes Magnus even more prouder. And it looks like Alec is fine. He guess. Or not. 

As usual, Jace would hang out is their class during recess. Now that he's with Clary, he always talk bout her all the time. And Magnus still wasn't sure if Alec was fine or not. He looks just fine but still at some point, it looks like something is bothering him. It's not like Magnus care about it but still he couldn't help but notice. 

"hey, you're really happy with Jace right? With Clary and all? " Magnus asked as Jace went back to his class again. 

"you really love me, dont you?" smirked Alec looking straight in Magnus' eyes. 

"where the fuck did you get that from? " Magnus eyes widened 

"i ask cuz you looked desperately trying to hide how you feels but it still shows and Jace was always stupid enough not to notice. Like you wanna say something but you didn't. Like you're happy but you're not. You know what! I don't care whatever it is. I don't wanna hear your narcissistic voice anyway! " 

Alec just laugh happily as he just staring at Magnus who is now talking nonstop and seems very flabbergasted to hear what he just said. Magnus can feel his face getting red from getting mad at Alec. He dont even know why cares tho. He always have this curiosity towards everyone so he cant help but ask. And he is too observant not to notice so his would always just ask what makes him curious. That was just Magnus. 

"what are you staring at? " now Magnus is really annoyed that Alec just keep on laughing at him. 

"i just...i think that was the longest sentence you've ever said to me and you're so cute when you're mad! Why haven't i notice that? " said Alec as his head in his hand and his elbow on Magnus' desk and just keep staring at Magnus. 

"the fuck? I am always cute!" Magnus blushed a bit. 

"Could you just turned around, go sit at your desk, i don't wanna talk to you anymore" said Magnus as he trying to stop Alec from staring at his reddening face. 

"ok fine! But just so you know, i am happy for Jace. Really! And maybe i look like i have something to hide because.. " Magnus stopped Alec by raising his hand and put it in front of Alec's face 

"stop! I don't care! As long as you wont cause any trouble, i wont ask again. And you're happy for Jace. Okay let's leave it at that. Can you go now, please? " says Magnus politely as he really wants to end this conv badly. 

"fine, because i know it has always been you anyway.. " says Alec showing the surrender sign with both his hands. 

"huh? Me what? " 

Magnus confused but Alec just smirked at him and winked, as always then turned to his seat. Magnus was dumbfounded but he decided to just ignore the weirdness of that last sentence. 

***

That evening, Magnus decides not to study cuz he was just too lazy and tmr he has no learning class because there is some presentation for social and religion class. He was actually excited because his teacher says that they would demostrate all wedding ceremony. He was very interested in Islamic wedding. Like the way they were married and who was needed to be there. Magnus already read some of it. For example the father of the bride has to be there no matter what or the at least the bloodrelated family after his father if she has no father. Because only family can get her marry. And there a lot of situation like, the normal one with the bride and groom and the father and also two witness and the judge to legalize the wedding. And it was also fine if the bride was not there as long the representative is. That was what caught Magnus' attention. They can just get married with just the father's permission. He thought that this Islamic way has a lot of solution to every problems. Well, Magnus always admire problem and solution. That's why he is a best student. He likes problem solved and solving problem. So he just keep on wondering how the ceremony would goes despite the bride is not around and how come that could happen.

"hey man! I heard you're getting married tmr!!" 

the first thing Jace said when he interrupted Magnus with his thought. Every fifth year student has this topic and will do the presentation every year. So Jace knew it as his class will do it too next week. 

"yeah! I think" 

Magnus laugh thinking that he would get married. Well he's just 17, but already getting married tmr. Jeez! He had a very long way to go, he still wanna enjoy life. 

"so who are you marrying?" Jace asked curious 

"i don't know.. The teacher would just randomly pick tmr, cuz she want show how it goes straight away." Magnus just replied with no emotion. 

"but i dont think i wanna get married. I just wanna see how it goes. The Islamic wedding sound really interesting you know?" now he sounds a little bit excited. 

"yeah whatever man, i would just be interested if i was going to marry Clary" Jace laugh hardly feeling excited with just that. 

"of course you are" Magnus just rolled his eyes 

***

The next day was awesome for Magnus. The teacher just pick anyone who volunteers to do the demonstrate. And Magnus just sit back and watch. Now he knows that, sometimes if the bride are studying oversea or working elsewhere but still wants to be married, that's when the situation can be put to action. They could just talk thru the phone and that's it. It was so easy. He loves it when thing get easier rather than complicated. The presentation was held in their class but to give them a bit space, they were asked to put all the desk at the back of the class and sit in three rows in front of the desk. Alec is now sitting besides Magnus as they can sit anywhere they want as long as they were watching the demonstrate. 

"hey Bane, marry me." 

whispered Alec when the student were doing the other types of Wedding which the Christian way of marriage. 

"shut up! I'm trying to focus" 

Alec chuckled silently when Magnus just nudge his arm because he was leaning too close to him. 

"oh come on! See, you just have to say I do! " said Alec while his hand pointing to his classmate, who's doing the demonstrate. 

"urgh! Whatever, just shut up. " Magnus just rolled his eyes and keep on looking at the presentation of his classmates. 

"is that a yes? " 

Magnus can see Alec smirked from the corner of his eyes 

"whatever" 

Magnus just shaked head his and totally ignoring Alec the whole time. 

***

Magnus was walking back to the hostel passing through Cafeteria when he saw Alec sitting with Raphael, the guy from third class which is a bad boy but not so bad as Alec cuz at least he doesnt smoke in school like Alec did. He just skip cless most of the time. 

"hey Mags! You guys did the wedding things today right? " 

Raph's class already did it last week so he know how it goes 

"yes we do" 

Magnus just smiled at Raph. He likes talking to Raph but with Alec there, he just keep walking not even trying to stop at them just replied as much as he could while he was passing through them. 

"so who is your hubby?" Raph asked and laugh histerically. 

"Me, of course! Right Magnus? " says Alec confidently and winked at Magnus. 

Magnus heart skipped a beat when he hears his name.Isn't it the first Alec says his name? He was used to him calling him Bane instead of Magnus so now it feels very weird when Alec calls him Magnus. 

"yeah i married him! Unfortunately! " says Magnus as he really wants to ends the conv badly. 

"so i'm going to grieve now. Bye guys" Magnus said as he waved to both of them and walked away leaving Raph who was laughing so hard while tapping Alec's shoulder to show sympathy. 

"okay bye Magnus! " says Raph in between his laughs. 

Magnus saw how Alec widened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear when he said that he married him but he try not to put too much meaning into it so he just ignore him. He just walk extra fast than usual so that he was out of their sight quickly. 

"so you're my hubby now? " Magnus startled when Alec just ran and stop in front of him. 

"what? Oh please! Not even in your wildest dream." says Magnus then he walked pass through Alec. 

"but you said it just now. So i'm going to call you hubby! And you.." Alec look very excited pointing at Magnus 

"can call me honey! " his eyes widened as he cannot believe what he just heard. 

"seriously Lightwood? " Magnus raised his eyebrow 

"i call everyone honey, so what makes you so special then? " Magnus smirked at Alec who seems a little bit challenged by that 

"no no no, you call everyone darling, not honey. So that's a different." shaking his head to disagree with Magnus 

"it's the same thing, so everyone should be my hubby then" Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"no! I'm your only hubby cuz u marry me" now Alec wins, 

and Magnus dont wanna argue anymore. He just realize that this conv sounds too childish already. 

"fine whatever, HONEY, now go away. Student who doesn't live in hostel cant be here and you know that!" just pressed on the word honey to make him satisfied 

"okay hubby, anything you say" 

Alec winked and walked away from him but still looking at him while walking backwards. With his stupid smile he just waved at him until he was too far to see Magnus then turned away. Magnus just shaking his head not believing that Alec Lightwoods can very childish at times. 

***

At hostel Jace asked to whom Magnus was married as he arrived. He just blurted out about what happens with Alec and it makes Jace laughs so hard. 

"i knew it man! How come you never told me that you like him too?! " now Magnus get confused. 

"what do you mean? It was just for fun and i never say he likes me! Can you stop thinking that he likes me! Cuz he's not! " Magnus rolled his eyes as he was annoyed to just think about it. 

"he used to like you isn't it? " saying that not realizing that it just makes himself more annoyed than ever. 

Magnus really think that Alec used to like Jace so if it's true that Alec likes him now. He just cannot accept it. He hates being second choice. That's why he was always obsessed of being the first in everything. 

"what? That ridiculous, he never likes me. We're just friends. Best friends" says Jace as he was so proud being Alec's best friend. 

"urgh, you sound just like him!" 

Magnus just leave Jace and walk to his bed. He puts his school bag in his locker and then climbed up his bed. 

"hey man! I'm serious! " Jace come standing beside their bed. 

"it's obvious that he likes you. Wth is wrong with you?" 

"what do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me. So what if he likes me. It's not like he has the gut to tell me and i really dont have time to deal with it anyway. We have big exam coming up so i will be too busy studying rather than liking anyone" Magnus cuts off Jace and lay down on his bed. 

"now if you'll excuse me, imma take a nap. Later.. " then he closes his eyes to ignore Jace completely. 

"fine man! I know you likes him too, you just dont know it yet. " 

Jace chuckled cuz he feels that Magnus is too naive to realizes his feelings. He went to his bed too to take a nap. 

Magnus opens his eyes and stare at the ceiling,he cant take a nap just yet. He cant stop thinking bout what Jace said. How stupid of Jace, of course he knew what he feels. He just don't wanna admit it. He just really hates being second choice. He knows Alec started to act differently towards him when Jace is with Clary. He can feel that. It hurts him to feel that way and if Alec really like him, it would hurt more. His pride, his ego. Second choice? No man! Definitely not! He admits that everytime Alec talk to him, he loves it. When he smiles at him and make a flirty joke. He just couldn't get enough but that's it. He don't want anything more than that. Why do he keep running from the truth? He already had a crush on him since he changed. He knew Alec. He is such a spoiled kid long ago before he was expelled. He never smiles at other beside his friend. He always acts like he hates everyone. He skipped class, smoking in the bathroom. Once, there's a rumor that someone saw a guy sitting on his lap in the classroom. Perhaps making out, Magnus don't care. But now that he knew Alec, it seems like rumors are just rumor. No it's actually true, just that he changed, completely and he don't know how or why. But as far as he know, the fact he is Alec's second choice, he just cant admit to like him back. But at least now Magnus are very sure that this crush ain't going away. It's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but what Magnus didn't know is that, he was never a second choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec smiles widely as he saw his hubby entering the room. 

"morning!" 

Alec said looking at Magnus as his body automatically turn to Magnus who is now sitting on his seat. 

"morning.. What you want? " 

Magnus asked annoyed with the staring 

"you!" 

Alec smile seductively as Magnus eyes widened shocked as fuck hearing such an early flirty joke from Alec the first thing in the morning. 

"shut up" 

Magnus totally ignore Alec by taking out his book for first period and just pretending reading it eventho he knew Alec was staring at him the whole time until the teacher came in. 

"what the hell was that? You never tell me you were a thing already! I mean i know you guys are a thing. But not officially!! " 

whispered Cat but still cannot contain her excitement cuz she sounds like she was screaming but in a whispering. Now that's the voice of damn excited. 

"we are never a thing and will never be" Magnus just whispered back. 

keeping his eyes on the teacher but leans his body towards Cat a little bit so that Alec couldn't hear them. 

"whatever! You owe me stories now! " 

whispered Cat again and started to focus on the teacher. Magnus sighed not knowing to say to Cat later. Why the hell did Alec has to stare like that?! It's so awkward but he knows that he secretly loved it. 

During recess, Alec went out of the classroom so quickly without even looking at Magnus. He was a little disappointed by that. He thought maybe Alec would like to have brunch together but then he shakes his head trying to get that disappointment out of his mind. That's when Cat punch his arm 

"ouch! What the heck Cat!? " says Magnus while trying to rub his hurting arm. 

"woah, don't give me that look! You know what i want! Now spill the tea darling.." she is now crossing her arm to show him how mad she is. 

"what tea? You know i only drink latte, duh" says Magnus trying to change the topic. 

"ha ha, nice try Mags.You are so not getting away from this" smirked Cat. 

"urgh fine.. Nothing happened really! It's just that yesterday i was joking telling Raph that i married him" pointing his hands to Alec's empty seat. 

"now i think he just wants to act like he's my husband. Maybe! " Magnus pouted. Catarina started laughing loudly. 

"wow i never thought you would get married this early and he obviously want to be your husband, that was so not an act! " says Cat in between he laughs. 

Magnus rolled his eyes as Cat still not haven't stop laughing. 

"seriously? You too? I'm so sick of anyone saying that he likes me. I dont like it okay!" 

says Magnus as he put both his hand besides his ears so that it looks like he dont even wanna hear anything Cat has to say. 

"what? What's wrong with that? Everyone in the class knew it. They knew Alec likes you and that's why he's studying hard now. That's why he changed! "says Cat without a doubt. 

Now Magnus feels very confused. 

"what? How come everyone knew? I never heard any rumors bout me and saying that he changed because of me, that is so not true! " Magnus says cuz he was sure of that one. 

"omg! Why cant your heart works as fast as your brain? Everyone knew cuz he was too obvious! Cant blame him cuz you really have your charms and.." as Cat trying to explain the situation further Magnus just cut her off. 

"wait! I don't wanna know anymore of him. Just keep it to yourself, okay? i'm just hungry, can we go eat now? " 

"fine! " Cat pouted and stand up from her seat and so did Magnus. 

Suddenly Alec came back to the classroom half running. He came and put down a latte and Magnus' favourite bread on Magnus' desk. Magnus was shocked looking at Alec. 

"uhm.. What's this? " 

"your brunch, of course." Alec says and winked at his hubby. 

"wow, now you can eat right away! You're hungry right? " says Cat sarcastically as she pushed Magnus down to sit back on his chair. 

"so I'm going to go get something for myself then. Guten appetit Magnus! " smirked Cat and quickly leave the classroom. 

Magnus who was already sitting down on his chair is now looking at Alec who is turning his chairs to face Magnus and sit in front of him. 

"what is wrong with you? "says Magnus slowly looking at Alec who was smiling like a child. 

"nothing, just wanna have brunch with my hubby. Cant i? " as usual, he winked at Magnus when he says 'hubby' 

Magnus just stares at Alec who was unwrapping his box of sandwiches. He was lost in thoughts. What the hell is wrong with him? Why he buys Magnus brunch? He just don't get it. So he had to ask. 

"hey Lightwoods! " 

Alec quickly do the talk-to-the-hand sign to stop him from talking. 

"what? " he raise his eyebrows looking at Magnus 

"remember what i told you to call me? " Magnus widened his eyes 

"what? Honey? " 

"much better! " smiled Alec elatedly. 

"so now you can continue talking" smirked Alec feeling satisfied hearing Magnus calls him 'honey'. 

"urgh whatever. Why are you doing this? You know we're not a thing right? And i'm definitely not interested in being your second choice or worst being your toy." 

Alec startled when he hears that Magnus almost screamed at him. Alec sighed and unwrapped Magnus' bread. 

"i am not playing anything and this is definitely not a game for me and what make you think you were my second choice? " said Alec as he handed him the bread. 

"now, i just want to have brunch with you. Can't i just do that? " 

Magnus was speechless. Alec was too calm that Magnus feels like he was being childish. He just take the bread and eat it while looking at his desk. Alec smiled lightly looking at Magnus who is pouting because he feels like he just lost to an argument which haven't even started yet. Magnus loved it actually, the fact that Alec was very calm everytime he's talking to him because it shows how mature he is. Yes, Magnus is the best student so he can looks very mature but he can be really childish at times. He used to even cry once just because he got grade lower than B. Even at this point he knew he was being childish but he cant help it. He just wants to make Alec confess to him so that he could reject him properly. 

"i know my past is bad. I don't even deserve to be friend with someone like you. Even if i changed now, my past will always stays the same. Not everyone can accept it and i totally get it. But i still wanna try to make you like me. Is it that hard? Even tho just as friend? " 

Magnus heart melts. Why does he even thinks about rejecting him when he know that he's totally into Alec. It's not even that hard to like him back. And Alec's past? He doesn't even care about it anymore. Who he is now is what matters. He just looks at Alec who continue to eat his sandwiches. He doesn't know what to say. 

"and the last thing i want to do is to be a pain in the ass in your life. You could just say the word and i will be out of your way. I won't bother you anymore." Alec said as his voice sounds so sad that it almost broke Magnus' heart. 

Magnus was speechless. Suddenly he reached out his hand to the corner of Alec's mouth as he's trying to take that small piece of egg of that stucked there. 

"save it for your hubby? " says Magnus as he eat it with a very seducing look on his eyes. 

He can see Alec's adam apple bobbing. He seems nervous and literally speechless cuz he doesn't expect Magnus to do that. 

"i don't want you gone. I like you the way you are now. I can deal with friends. If it's what you want. " he winked at Alec. 

He can see Alec blushing. Why the hell he's blushing so hard. He does that too all the time. Magnus chuckled inside. 

"i just hate being second choice" whispered Magnus slowly under his nose but Alec still manages to hear it. 

"hey! It's not true! " 

"what? " says Magnus trying to look innocent. 

"second choice?! Where did you get that from?" Alec is now feeling unsatisfied. 

"uhm... From.... " his eyes are everywhere. 

"hey guys! What are you guys talking about? " Jace came as usual and sit at Cat's place besides Magnus and just smile excitedly. 

"there! " Magnus continue and his eyes locked on Alec with a bitter smile on his face. 

"what?" Jace asked cluelessly. 

"nothing darling. We just talk about...maths" Magnus and Jace started to laugh cuz both of them know how ridiculous that is. 

It's not that Alec hates Math but they just never really talk about study. Alec just smile bitterly. He doesn't know what to say. Thank god Jace started blabbering bout his Clary again. So the awkwardness between them are gone. Alec knew that Magnus has misread something. He has to tell him the truth. But how? 

***

Days passed by. Next week is their trial exam before the big exam. Alec never had the chance to talk to Magnus. He knows Magnus well enough that he would study and study all the time as this is a very important exam for him. Especially his grades. So Alec doesn't want to disturb Magnus with the matter of his heart. The explanation can wait. He thought. 

One day before exam, they had this big study together as their final revision at the state library. There were 6 of them, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Cat, Lydia and Ragnor. They sat at a desk with 6 chairs in the corner of the library. Alec was sitting in between Jace and Magnus while Cat was sitting in front of Magnus, followed by Ragnor and Lydia. They all were doing Calculus as tomorrow they're having that paper. Magnus is actually already feeling ready for tomorrow. Of course he is, he has been pulling all nighter almost everyday since last month. Now he just keep on doing the same exercise and he was kinda bored of it already. Sometimes he would just looked at others who are so focused on their book. The only reason Magnus was is just so that he could help their friends if they needed help. So far they have just asked few question, so Magnus is bored. Now he was just stealing glances at Alec who is on his left side and his back back is facing Magnus a bit because he is right-handed. Magnus saw how Alec was struggling with that calculus, so he just playing with his pen. He knew Alec is very smart in Math but calculus is harder and he just aiming to pass the subject. Compare to Magnus who would want all A+ in his grades. He smiled a bit thinking how different they are but yet they still be able to like each other, romantically. Yes Magnus knew that and he bet everyone around them are so sick of them playing the mouse and cat game for too long already. He felt sorry for Alec sometimes but the timing was just not right. With the exam and all, he doesnt have the time to be in a relationship with anyone, well not just anyone, just Alec tbh. So he will just keep that on the side first. 

"hey.. Can you do that? " whispered Magnus slowly at Alec's ear trying not to disturb others. 

He chuckled a bit when Alec startled listening to his voice near his ear. 

"hm? This? No of course. " showing Magnus the question, Alec just smile shyly. 

Alec didn't ask Magnus cuz he didn't want to disturb him. He is not targeting for high grades anyway, so if he doesn't understand anything, he would just skip the question. Easy. 

"it's okay, i don't wanna disturb your study. I can just skip it if it come out tomorrow. " Alec just smile proudly. 

"no.. This one is easy. And fyi, if we teach people, our knowledge will increase. So i'm gonna teach you this for me. So that i will get smarter" said Magnus being sassy. Alec laugh a bit just shaking his head. 

"okay then. Tell me how to calculate this. " Magnus started to teach Alec. 

Without them realizing it, it was almost 2pm. The six of them were there for almost 4 hours already. Cat, Ragnor and Lydia are getting ready to go home already since they have no more questions for Magnus while Jace have a date with Clary. He has to be back at hostel before 5pm, so he have to go now. Alec was just starting to get that calculus thingy, so he seems excited to do it some more. So he decided to stay for a while. As for Magnus, he has nowhere to go and he is too lazy to go back to hostel just yet. So he would stay too. When all four of them left, Magnus just realized that there were only two of them there. His heart skipped a beat. But Alec didn't seems to notice how nervous Magnus is cuz he just drowned in calculus completely. So Magnus just put his arm on the desk to lay his head on it facing Alec and just stare at him. He loves seeing how passionate Alec looked right now. When Alec suddenly looked at him, he pretended to sleep. As open his eyes again, he saw Alec leaning in to him and his eyes widened. 

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO?' Magnus thought. 

Magnus close his eyes immediately as he doesn't know what to do cuz his heart was beating so fast right now. Then he heard Alec's voice near his ear 

"i know you're not sleeping, hubby" 

Magnus open his eyes again and pushed Alec away from him cuz he was too near with Magnus. Magnus knew he was blushing hard that he just says 

"well, i am trying to. Urgh! " he rolled his eyes and continue 

"just do your work." Alec laughed 

"i am but i cant, if u keep staring at me like that because you know how i love it when your beautiful brown eyes are looking at me. " Alec winked at blushing Magnus. 

"honey, you are so full of yourself! I am sooo not staring at you" Alec smile brightened as he heard Magnus calls him honey. He really loved that! Legit! 

"okay fine,let's just pretend that you're not." he winked at Magnus. 

"now i need you to explain this one" 

Magnus just rolled his eyes looked at the question. He then explained the answer to Alec. Without him even realizing it, Alec was just staring blankly at him. He seems very lost in his thought. 

"did you get it? " Alec just came back to reality when he heard Magnus asking him that. 

"huh? What? " Magnus frowned, realizing that Alec was not paying attention at all at what he just said. 

"honey! Focus please! This is important! " says Magnus as he sound like half crying and half sulking. Alec laughed. 

"sorry hubby, i just cant help it. " Magnus still frowning. 

"help what?" 

"you're so cute, i just wanna kiss you" Magnus eyes widened. 

"urgh shut up! Do you really have to flirt with me everytime you had the chance?" 

Magnus acting annoyed trying to hide how happy he felt. 

"yes i do! Can i? " 

Magnus confused. 

"can you what? " 

Alec frowned. 

"kiss you of course! " 

Magnus laughed thinking Alec was still kidding. 

"you are seriously ridiculous, honey" says Magnus still laughing. 

Alec tilted his head a bit to just look at Magnus. 'this guy is too cute it hurts not to kiss him now' Alec thought then he leaned in as fast as he could to kiss Magnus but stopped right in front of his face making Magnus stopped laughing immediately and gasped shockingly. Magnus literally stopped breathing looking at Alec who is only an inch away from his face. He can see Alec's eyes going back and forth from his eyes to his lips. He knows Alec is serious now but Alec doesn't seems to be going any further than this before he get Magnus' permission. The seconds feels like hours to Magnus, so he just leaned in to Alec and brushed their lips together. He can feel that Alec was a little bit taken aback from what he does before he kissed him back. Alec try to deepen the kiss by putting his hand at the back of Magnus' neck. Magnus' lips fit perfectly on his. Alec just wished that he could stay in that moment forever. After a few seconds, Magnus pushed him back leaving Alec chasing his lips but then stop because he know that was it. He sighed with his eyes still closed to cherish the feeling of their first kiss. 

"that is your good luck charm for tomorrow, okay honey? " 

Magnus said and tapped Alec's shoulder so that Alec comes back to earth. Alec finally opened his eyes and smiled shyly. 

"okay fine! But we still have 8 more papers after calculus tomorrow and i think need more charms. Maybe 8 more? " he smirked seductively and winked at him. 

Magnus gasped unbelievably. 

***

The week passes. The exam ended just like that. And no, Alec did not get another 8 charm. Magnus knew he had gone too far that day. He literally cant sleep thinking about their kiss and so did Alec. But still the exam was done perfectly. Well, it's Magnus anyway. After the exam ended, all of them went to celebrate. This includes Cat, Ragnor, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Lydia, Clary, Izzy and Simon. The only way to get Simon to go out is when Izzy is around. Or else, he was not going anywhere especially studying at library. Simon was so excited that he suggested all of them to go karaoke. He wants to show his talent to Izzy as he is still shy to confess his love for her. Or maybe he would do it today? They all agree to go karaoke after dinner, so Alec decided to treat everyone for saying that it was to say thanks to all of his friend who had help him for this exam. Eventhough it was just an excuse to eat dinner with Magnus. After dinner, they went to karaoke which is very near to the restaurant. Simon started to pick songs to sing as soon as he came inside the room. Magnus who was not feeling like singing just straight headed to the long sofa and sit at the corner of the room. Hurriedly Alec followed Magnus and sit besides him. He was looking at Magnus and smiling like an idiot. 

"what? " 

Magnus asked annoyed but wants to laugh at the same time. 

"nothing. " 

Alec smiled and looked at Simon who started to sing then his gaze turns back to Magnus. Magnus then looked straight into that hazel eyes that were staring at him like a child asking for something but he doesn't even know what. Suddenly it became a staring contest between them. Both didn't even know what they were doing at all. Alec tilted his head a bit to act cute in front of Magnus as Magnus is doing the same. Both were just smiling to each other cutely with some small laughs and that's it. There were just having fun by themselves. 

"get a room guys! " 

their staring contest broke as they heard Ragnor yelled at them. Everyone was looking at them now. They didn't even notice that Simon already stop singing by then. 

"shut up Ragnor! If you're jealous, just go sing something. " 

Magnus yelled back at Ragnor as he try to hide his embarassment for getting caught flirting by his best friend. Alec just laugh. He was too happy to feel anything right now. Their cute moment just now is just enough for him. Now Jace started to sing a duet with Clary. They were very sweet. Magnus just keep watching them singing. After a while, saw Alec was looking at both of them too. Suddenly he has this weird feeling in his stomach. Is it jealousy? He knows that the one Alec likes now is him, but still. That second choice thingy is just a scar to him. It just hurt his pride but he really wants to get over it and accept Alec completely. That's the only reason they weren't together yet, he thinks. Magnus then stand up right away and went out of the room quickly. Alec was a little startled by that and followed him. He just informed the others that they were going to the toilet and winked at them cuz most of them actually were taken aback too, so he just gave his-'we're going to have some private moments'-face to others so that the others are not worried. They all just nodded and smirked at Alec. 

"hubby! " Alec yelled at Magnus, 

"where are you going? " 

"toilet. " answered Magnus without even looking back at Alec. 

Alec walk quickly to catch up to Magnus as he was walking so fast trying to run away from Alec. Alec just caught Magnus' hand as soon as he can reach it. Magnus was surprised but still keep walking trying to pull his hand from Alec's. Alec just tightened the grip, not trying to let go of Magnus and just walk hand in hand with him. He saw now annoyed Magnus is at the moment. 

"can we talk? Hubby? " Alec asked. 

Magnus didn't answer him. he was just keep on walking and ignoring Alec. Then Alec stopped making him stopped as well. Alec gave Magnus a questioning look ato get an answer to his previous question. forcefully, Magnus sighed while answering him. 

"fine... let's talk, honey! "he rolled his eyes as he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first kiss <3


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus tried to let go of Alec's hand a couple times but Alec never let it go. He just keep on holding it and take Magnus to a pavement outside of the karaoke. Outside, with Magnus standing against the wall, Alec was standing in front of him with his hands against the wall besides Magnus to make sure he couldn't run away from him.

"now tell me what's wrong? " 

Alec asked worried that his mood suddenly change from cutely happy to something very cold. Magnus looked deep into Alec's eyes with mixed feelings. 

"doesn't matter. " 

Magnus replied and looked away from Alec. 

"yes it does! All i care about is how you feel" 

Magnus heart melt as he heard that. It doesn't matter if he was a second choice and the last anymore. He knows he loves Alec as much as Alec loves him but his ego just wont let him accept that fact. Fighting with his own ego, being second should never matters. Everyone has a past. Maybe he should just give Alec and himself a chance. 

_'fuck you second choice'_ Magnus thought. 

He grabbed Alec by his collar and brush his lips against Alec's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot fiery and demanding. He wants to pulled away from Alec before he lose himself but he just can't seem to do that. In this moment, all of his senses has been seduced by the tips of Alec's hand who is placed at the back of his neck the moment kissed him unexpectedly. Both can no longer think straight. 

"Alexander" Magnus whispered slowly, "i am done hating you" 

he says as he was giving himself a chance to accept Alec completely no matter he was his second choice or not. Alec smile, his heart was fluttering hearing his own name. Never before has his name ever sounds so wonderful as one, he thoughts as he leaned in for another soft kiss which not rushed as before. He tried to pour all of his sincere feelings towards Magnus in that kiss. He was glad too that Magnus just accepted his lips once more. The kiss lasted for a while as none of them wants to stop. Finally Alec pulled back, not that he wanted to but he has to make things clear. 

"you are never a second choice. I've been in love with you since the day you smile at my ugly side of behaviour. " Magnus looked confused. 

Alec smile, realizing that Magnus accepted him inside and out already. He was too glad he just take Magnus in his arm leaving Magnus clueless in his embrace. 

"it's funny how i fall for you when i punched you in the face" Alec chuckled thinking about that moment. 

"how can someone smile sweetly at the person who punches them in the face? I just dont get it, i cant stop thinking about you since." 

Magnus stayed still listening to Alec while diving his face in Alec's chest. He just cant believe what he was hearing. 

"and Jace, i never liked him. I mean i do, just not the way you think i do. He was one of your best friend. I knew Cat and Ragnor already but Jace, I never knew him, plus he was your roommate. God i am so jealous of him! " 

Magnus chuckled hearing that and let go of the embrace to look at Alec in the eyes. 

"but you used to give him chocolate and all. I hate it when you do the same to me too" Magnus frowned. 

"that... " Alec smile trying to hide something from Magnus in that smile. 

"whaaatt? " Magnus pinched Alec by his waist cuz he didn't want to spill the tea. 

"ouch.. It's nothing. I just owe him something. " 

"something? " 

"you know, something like, what you're doing at hostel. You favorite drinks, food and all. " Alec smiled shyly as he confessed it. 

His eyes widened hearing Alec's confession. 

"he can see right away how much i love you from the moment we met. How can we not be best friends. And as far as i know, because of me, he gets to know Clary. Even when Simon is the one who showed him." 

Alec laughs as he was also want to take the credit for that. 

"so he owes me too. But i just give his the chocolate to shut his mouth. And with him, i can ask whatever i want to know about you. So...yeah" he smile trying to act innocent. 

"but the way you look at him..." Magnus looked down as he said that. 

"hey, that one " 

Alec started to talk as his take Magnus' chin by his fore finger and his thumb to put Magnus' gaze on him. 

"i don't know when, but i think it's everytime i try not to get caught staring at you by you" he chuckled cutely and continue 

"I am pretty sure the smile you see is my look everytime i think of you after i'm done staring at you. " Alec said proudly. 

Magnus chuckled as Alec give a peck on his lips after he said that. 

"aaaand i never take you as the jealous type, but.." 

"but it's you! I just cant help it." 

Magnus cut him off and sliding his arm around Alec's waist as he raise his shoulder looking straight in that hazel eyes feeling proud of what he just said. He can no longer hide his feelings towards Alec. Actually they never hide it, they always showed how much they love each other but never say it out loud. That action speaks louder than words is real in this case. But they knew they still need to talk it out. At this moment, they were just smiling at each other until Alec break the silence 

"Magnus Bane, i just wanna say that i am yours from the moment i fall for you. So now, would you be mine too? " 

Alec says with a voice full of fear while his hand on Magnus' face rubbing Magnus' cheek with his thumb, waiting for Magnus to answer. 

"no! " Magnus pushed away Alec's hand and run off to the toilet leaving Alec speechless. 

"playing hard to get, i love a challenge" murmured Alec to himself as he saw Magnus disappearing into the toilet. 

He only smirked and just rubbing the back of his neck not knowing what to do next. He just followed Magnus and wait outside of the bathroom. In the meantime, Magnus was freaking out. This is not what he'd thought would happen when Alec ask for a talk. A confession that he has been waiting for and the most important is that everything he thought about Alec was wrong. He was being jealous this whole time for nothing. He thinks too much of Alec and now he is feeling guilty not knowing what to do. Alec is too innocent loving him for that long but all he could think of is not wanting to be a second choice. He stays in there washing his hands for a while. He feels the same as Alec but still he has a lot to think about before jumping into a relationship. He doesn't want this to affect his studies and most importantly Alec's study. He just started to get better grades. But he can help Alec. He knows that. He also notice that even his own good grade are getting better when he started studying with Alec. He just keep browsing for excuses in his brain to not be in this relationship. There is none! Their relationship is very healthy that even he himself knew it. They were making each other a better person. He just afraid to be in one. He just has a lot of crushes in his life because he never had the time or even a real strong feelings to really be in a relationship. His life is all about study. He want to be a good doctor and without the best grade, he cant do that. That's why study is more important to him than anything. But Alec is too special. He had unlocked something in Magnus. Something that Magnus never knew he wanted. He should just accepted the fact that he wanted Alec too but he was too afraid to admit because maybe a part of him is afraid of Alec who has a lot of experience that he would look so pathetic cuz he never had been in a relationship. Not even once. Now that he has gather his thoughts, he was ready to get out of there and confront Alec. As he walked out.. 

"so i have been rejected, huh? Magnus? " 

Magnus felt a little bit sad hearing him say Magnus instead of hubby. But he just make a straight face with arms crossed in front of Alec who were leaning against the wall. 

"what if i said yes? Would you just give up on me? " says Magnus feeling a little scared of what Alec would answer. 

Alec then pulled Magnus closer to him making Magnus almost stumble but he holds Magnus by the waist to make sure Magnus didn't fall. Their face were just inches from one another. Alec leans in near Magnus' ear to whisper to him 

"you have turn my world upside down, Magnus!" 

he chuckled as hears what Alec said. 

"I would never give up on you" 

then just melt in Alec's arms but still be able to keep a straight face. 

"my my, how can i resist you, you are such a sweet talker. " Magnus tried to tease him. 

" hey, i am serious." Alec looked at Magnus 

"I feel like a part of me is missing, maybe that is why i've been acting like a very spoiled kid before, but then i met you. When i met you, everything fall into place. I've dreamed of meeting someone like you. The one who would tear down the wall i never knew i've built around my heart. The one who would erase my hatred towards the world." Alec started to reassure Magnus again about his feeling. 

Now Magnus was just to shy to say what he feels. 

"the more i get to know you, the more i love you. From the moment i saw you as the nicest angel i've known until the most annoying guy i ever met. " 

Magnus pouted looking away from Alec. Alec just laughs and continue. 

"it's true don't you think? You just say and think the way you want to, make you own conclusion, judge too quickly, you love to brag about your grades but maybe that is to encourage people like Jace or me to study . And even now, you're making me wait for an answer that even you already know the answer but you just don't wanna admit it." 

Magnus then looked Alec to see his expression. 

"honestly, despite your stubbornness, i cant help but love you, still. And i am willing to wait until you're ready to say it out loud. " Alec smiled lovingly at him. 

Magnus sighed as he started to say something 

"fine.. Sorry, it's just that i'm very good at study and that is all i am good at. You know.. " 

Magnus started to pour his heart out as he put both his hand on Alec's chest. 

"and, i know nothing about being in a relationship. So maybe i'm just scared." 

he still tried to explain everything he felt but Alec already understand everything. He knew Magnus all too well now. That he was as scared of everything as he was very bold and brave. The next thing Magnus knew, Alec slammed his lips on his almost knocking all wind from his lungs. Magnus hardly had a moment to react before Alec pressed his tongue to Magnus' parted lips and at the grant of his access, delved inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss. As their tongue were dancing with each other, they both let out a silent moan. Magnus stretched his arm to tangle it up around Alec's neck as Alec pulled Magnus closer to him by his waist. After some time, Magnus knew Alec cannot control himself anymore, so did he but they still had to stop at some point. So Magnus just pushed Alec to the wall slowly. Alec eyes are still closed from cherishing the moment that he really doesn't want it to end. 

"honey, stop it. They must be waiting in the room. Plus, i haven't sing yet. I wanna sing too! Since you wont let me explain. I would just sing it to you. " 

Magnus winked and run away from Alec. Again. Alec just laughs and followed Magnus to go back to their friends. Honestly, Alec almost forgot bout their friends who is still karaoke-ing. 

As he enters the room, he smiled happily to his friends. The timing was perfect because Cat was just finish singing. 

"hey i wanna sing too! " Magnus sounds excited. 

"finally you're back, i thought we already got ditch or something" Jace said laughing at Magnus. 

He clearly knew something was going on. 

"and Alec was kinda our ride you know,please don't take him home just yet" Izzy laughs at Magnus as she says that. 

"dont worry Isabelle, he is still yours" Magnus said as he walked to Cat to pick song. 

"i don't think so, he has always been yours tho. " Izzy smirked as Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"you're lucky we still have two songs. " says Cat as he hand the remote to Magnus. 

Alec enters the room as Magnus found the song he wants to sing. As the music start he pulled Alec to stand in front of the screen beside him as he start to sing to him. Everyone was cheering them. Alec was blushing so hard already listening to the song. 

_" it's always been about me, myself and i, i thought relationship was nothing but a waste time, i never wanted to be anybody's other half"_

Magnus was singing around Alec. 

_" it was the only way i knew til i met you "_

Magnus pointing at Alec when sings that and just pushed Alec to the sofa. Everyone was laughing as Alec stumble on the sofa. Magnus went back to sthe screen to continue singing. 

_"you make me wanna say i do....love you"_

Magnus just smiled at Alec as he sings the last sentence while Alec has been smirking at him. Everyone was cheering feeling happy for them. It's about time already and they really don't understand why until now they weren't together yet. 

"so, you guys are like together now? " Clary asked excitedly looking at Alec. 

"i don't know. Ask him!" said Alec pointing his mouth at Magnus. 

"nope, of course not. We were just friends. Best friends. " 

Alec's eyes widened looking at Magnus who were looking at everyone. 

"seriously?" 

everyone except Cat and Ragnor asked looking at Alec. Ragnor and Cat just laughing hardly knowing how stubborn Magnus could be. He just sighed feeling defeated. 

Ragnor stands up and take away the mic from Magnus 

"come Alec! Sing something to this most stubborn person on earth."

said Ragnor as he kicked Magnus' ass until he stumble to the sofa next to Cat. 

She punched his shoulder hardly when he tried to sit next to her properly. 

"what? " 

Magnus complained even tho he knew he deserves that punch. 

"do you have to be such an asshole making him wait for that long? " says Cat to Magnus slowly. 

"i didn't do anything. I sang to him already. Do we have to say that out loud. Like we are together, together? " Magnus whispered angrily. 

"yes of course! You have to declare it so that he clearly knows how you feel. Because trust me, your level of flirting with each other are too confusing to know whether you are just friends or a thing. That's why you have to put a stamp on him saying he's yours. " Cat keep on bickering with Magnus. 

"trust me, he is mine already, just that i am not his. " Magnus laughed just to receive another punch he deserves from Cat. 

They stop arguing when they heard music started to play. Alec accepted the challenge to woo Magnus just one last time. He selected the song and sing it without even looking at Magnus at first. 

_"i hang up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time, deep inside was a rush, what a rush...cuz the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, just too much"_ now Alec was looking at Magnus making his sad face. 

_"has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging spending time boy, we're just friend. Is there more? Is there more? See it's the chance we gotta take cuz i believe that we can make this into something that will last forever, forever! "_

he raised his eyebrows to Magnus causing Magnus to laugh. This is so fun, he thoughts. He just shakes his head to answer Alec's so-called question to him. Saying that they're no more than friends. Alec then started to change the lyrics to give a bigger meaning to him 

_"why do you keep running from the truth, all you ever think about is me, i got you hypnotized, so mesmerized..."_

Magnus eyes widened as he sings that while everyone was laughing enjoying their stupid friends playing this cat and mouse game. 

_"and i just got to know..! Did you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am i crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush? Did you catch your breath,when i look at you, are you holding back, like the way you do.. Cuz i'm trying tryna walk away but i know this crush ain't going away..."_

Alec sighed finishing the song as he looked at Magnus like waiting for an answer. 

"nope! Definitely friends." Magnus wake up from his seat. 

"okay guys! Let's go, that was the last song right? Jace and I have a curfew. The gate will be closed at 10." 

usually, the hostel gate is closed after 5pm but since it's Friday, their curfew is longer. 

"it's already 10.15pm you silly! " said Jace. 

"I was going to sleepover at Simon's place, who told you to go on a date by yourself for too long! " 

Jace punches Magnus' shoulder as he stands up from the sofa. Everyone just laughs at Magnus who seems shock, thinking where he would sleep tonight. 

"you can continue dating at home i guess" whispered Izzy at Magnus as she walked towards the door. 

Everyone was walking towards the door except for Magnus who is nervous, thinking that he would go to sleepover at Alec's. He only came back to his senses when Alec grab his hand to lead him to the door. 

"you can sleep with me tonight, ops sorry, i mean you can sleepover at my place, what are friends for right?" Alec smirked. 

Magnus gulped. But at least Izzy is also in that house, so that would be less terrifying, he thoughts. 

***

After deciding that he should just sleepover at the Lightwoods , they go to the car they came with. Only Simon, Jace, Clary and Izzy were with them as the other went back with their own ride. Alec was first sending Simon and Jace to Simon's place. The next thing Magnus knew was that Izzy also having sleepover at Clary's because they have some project thingy to do tomorrow. Magnus not even sure if that was true because Izzy whispered to him something before she walked out of the car. 

_'mom and dad are on business trip. The house is all yours then. Goodluck!'_

Magnus is having cold feet now.

"i am so dead!" he thoughts, but he actually saying it out loud as Alec pulled away from Clary's house. 

Alec laughs knowing how nervous Magnus is now. 

"don't worry hubby, we are going to have a lot of fun tonight." he smirked at Magnus and looked back on the road. 

***

"welcome to my home! Please make yourself comfortable" 

Alec sounds super excited as he opens the door of his house letting Magnus in first. Magnus walked in feeling nervous but yet so excited at the same time. The house of his beloved 'friend'. 

"you wanna drink anything? " Alec asked as he walked to the kitchen. 

Magnus just followed him around like a lost child. Alec chuckled inside as he was looking at Magnus who is lost in his thoughts looking around the house. 

"water would be fine i guess. Your house is huge Alexander! " 

he says after he has done checking out the house, putting both his elbow on the kitchen counter standing in front of Alec on the other side of the counter. Now he was just looking at Alec with a big amusement in his face. Alec suddenly put down the glass filled with water on the kitchen counter but not giving it to Magnus. He walks around the counter towards Magnus just to stand in front of him putting his hands on the counter placing Magnus in between himself. Magnus was shocked that he automatically turn around to face Alec. 

It happened so fast that Magnus don't even have the time to think. All he knew their lips are crushing each other again. He can feel Alec's tongue asking for access and let him. He just closed his eyes, enjoying Alec's tongue exploring his mouth in a very elegant way that he couldn't resist. Alec's lips started to move down to his jawline and then his neck. Magnus tilted his head a bit to give Alec more space to kiss his neck. 

"Alexander...stop.. " Magnus moan his name pressing each letter savouring the taste of his lips on his neck. 

"you just simply take my breath away" whispered Alec as his lips went to kiss Magnus on his ears then went to his cheek and found it's way back to the lips that feels perfectly match with his. They both moaned silently in each other's mouth. When Magnus finally get to think straight, he pushed Alec away from him. 

"what the hell? " putting the back of his hand on his own lips, Magnus sounds mad looking at Alec. 

Alec laughs as his licked his lips looking at blushing Magnus. He's not mad, he was just shy. Alec thought. 

"i asked for water, not a kiss" Magnus protest. 

He walks to the other side of the counter and grab the glass of water and drink it in one shot. 

"but you still liked it" 

Alec say as he winked at Magnus. 

"yeah whatever. It's only because you have taken me by surprise. I don't have time to think. " 

Magnus pour himself another glass of water. Suddenly, the kitchen feels a little bit hot for him. 

"because at time like this, you dont need to use your brain. Just do what's in your heart. " Alec says as walked closer to Magnus. 

Magnus took a step back so that the distance between Alec and him stays them same. 

"no! I am a very logical person. I use my brain in everything. That's why i am smart. Not like you, you just do what you want anytime you want. That is so not cool. " 

Alec laughs hearing Magnus complaining about his lifestyles. 

"you did that too! You just say what you want without thinking what anyone who feel. " Alec is now taking offense. 

"what? You are mad cuz i say we're just friends at the karaoke just now? Oh honey, it's not that easy to take down my ego. I am so sorry. You have to try harder Alexander " 

Magnus laughs without realizing Alec walked quickly towards taking the glass in his hand putting it on the counter and pull Magnus in his embrace. Once more Magnus was startled to death but manage to put his hand on his mouth to prevent Alec kissing it. Alec leans in but are not be able to find Magnus lips so he just smile staring into his brown beautiful eyes for some time, then let him go after kissing Magnus' forehead. Magnus let out his breath after Alec let him go. 

"oh shit! You really have to tell me what is that all about Alexander! You cannot aggresively come onto me like that! " 

Magnus says as he runs going out of the kitchen with his gaze are still on Alec. Alec followed Magnus. He knows he's acting weird and he actually knew why. 

"hey Magnus, sorry... " 

Alec says making Magnus to stop running away from him. He feels a bit sad tho, when Alec says sorry. it's not like he hated the kiss, he just surprised. 

"it's the way you say my name..." Alec says shyly not sure whether he should be honest or not. 

Magnus raised his eyebrow and walk towards Alec cuz he seems to just stop in the middle of the living room looking down on his feet, blushing. Magnus trying to use his brain thinking bout what Alec is saying. He just notice, today is the first time he calls Alec by his name. He usually calls him Lightwoods. But it's his name anyway, so it's nothing much he thinks. Or maybe the way he says it turns Alec on. He smirked thinking that he knew one of Alec's weakness. He just laughs at the shy silent Alec. He can torture Alec more now. Alec look at Magnus who was laughing suddenly. 

"why are you laughing? " Alec says trying be mad. 

"oh Alexander! " 

Magnus says as he put his arms arounds Alec's neck and saw how his expression changed from shy to wanting to kiss Magnus badly. but he managed to hold himself this time. 

"you are so dangerous, what if anyone else calls you that. I bet you would kiss just anyone. Isn't it? " 

he take his arm back and crossed it in front Alec to show him how mad he is now, or more to jealous, he thinks. 

"that's ridiculous! You're the first person who makes me feel this way. " 

Alec assure Magnus by putting Magnus' arm back to his neck then wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist. 

"i love the way you say my name. I feel like those lips deserve a kiss everytime it says my name. Sorry if i'm being too much. You are just irresistible. " 

Alec peck Magnus on his cheek as he said that. Magnus chuckled cutely. 

"you're forgiven. Now can we go to sleep? " 

Magnus smiled and yawn. He feels sleepy already from running around. 

"okay, this way.. " 

they walked hand in hand cuz Alec never wants to let go of his hand. 

"this is my room. " Alec opens the door of his rooms. 

The first thing Magnus saw is the a king sized bed in the middle of the room. He walked straight to it and sit like it was his. Magnus has a bold character that he tends to make himself comfortable anywhere he goes. 

"this bed is fucking huge man!" 

Magnus sounds so excited that he has already lying on the middle of the bed. 

"well, we can do a lot of things on it,you know, no one would fall off the bed." 

Alec smirked as Magnus right away sitting on the bed and narrowing his eyes to Alec. 

"fuck you and your dirty mind!" 

Magnus says that looking mad at Alec making Alec suddenly laughed so hard he cant stop.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alexander... " 

Magnus says slowly after some time, looking at Alec who is laughing so hard. 

"should i take my clothes off now? " 

that question take Alec by surprised making him cough in his laugh with some hiccups before he really stop laughing and answer to that very dangerous question. 

"what? Why? " 

Alec sounds nervous. Now it's Magnus' turn to laugh. 

"i need a pyjama silly! This jeans is starting to kill me. Do you have something loose for me to wear? I don't bring anything remember? " 

Magnus saw Alec exhaled relieved. He smile knowing that Alec just as innocent as he was guilty. Alec went to his cupboard then handed Magnus a black and grey pyjamas with stars pattern. It look so cute on Magnus making Alec wants to kiss him more. 

"seriously? Stars? I didn't see you as a child-like guy. " 

he says looking at Alec who chuckled seeing Magnus in that pyjamas. 

"i know right?! My mom still thinks of me as a child. She bought it for me last year when she had a business trip to London. I mean, i know i love stars, but not this kind of stars. She said it reminds her of me." 

Alec laughs but Magnus didn't know why his laughs sounds a little bit sad. 

"at least she still remember me at some point. It's a good thing right? " 

Alec smiled sadly looking at Magnus. Now Magnus just felt guilty that he thinks he just get into a very serious topic of his life. Maybe this is about how busy the parents are until the children feeling a little bit abandon kind of story. 

"hey, of course they remember you. They are your parents! " 

Magnus says as he cupped Alec's face with his hands. 

"yeah! You're right! " Alec's eyes brighten again along with his smile. 

"let's sleep. " 

he says as he stands up to change into pyjamas too. 

"okay" 

Magnus just smile at Alec and went to the sit on the bed. When Alec walked out the bathroom Magnus asked him, 

"so on which side of the bed did you usually sleep? " 

"depends.." 

"on? " 

"you.." 

"what is that supposed to mean? " 

Magnus confused. Alec walked to where Magnus is, 

"meaning, i would love to sleep on your side of the bed, if it's possible" 

he leans in to Magnus trying to kiss him again but then Magnus climb and went to other side of the bed to run away from him. 

"stay! " 

pointing at the side of bed where Alec is at. Magnus then build a pillow fort in between them. Alec just laugh looking at the cuteness of his seriousness building that pillow wall to keep Alec away from him. 

"you sleep on that side, and I'm going to sleep on this side. Understood? You are not allowed to go past this wall" 

showing Alec the pillows in front of them. Alec just laughs and nodded. 

"good boy! Now go to sleep. Now! " 

he pressed the last words and widened his eyes to make sure Alec wont go near him anymore. Alec gave up and just lie down as he was told. Magnus smile satisfied as Alec follows what he said. Now both them are lying facing each other with some pillows in between them. Alec just smile seeing Magnus happy with just the way they were looking at each other now. 

"did you ever feel alone? Living in this big house. It's too big for only four of you." 

Magnus ask to break the silence but leaving him regret the question. 

"i am sorry, that was a stupid question! You don't have to answer that. " 

he covers his head with the pillow he sleeps on to cover his humiliating moment for being so stupid. 

_'ofc he's lonely! Stupid Magnus!!'_

feeling mad at himself. Alec just smiled and answered, 

"not anymore i guess..." 

Magnus' heart felt heavy to continue the conversation. Now he just lays on his back and look at the ceiling. 

"good then. I don't have to worry about you anymore! " 

"you are worried about me? " 

"nope...Not anymore! " 

Alec chuckled happily. 

"Magnus.. " 

Alec also looked at ceiling as he trying to asked Magnus something. 

"what are you afraid of? " he can see Magnus looked at him confusingly from the corner of his eyes but he just keep on looking away from Magnus. 

"i mean, you know how much i love you...i know maybe you don't mean what you say in front of the others that we were just friends but still, you never say you love me. Are you afraid that i'm gonna break your heart at some point? Or is it because i used to be the bad boy and you are the opposite? Now that i say it out loud, i am pretty sure i dont deserve.. " 

Magnus quickly rolled over ignoring the pillow fort to kiss Alec full on his lips. Alec was surprised that he was feeling Magnus' body on him with his lips on his. 

"you talk way too much! " 

Magnus said looking at Alec with their faces just inches from each other with his hands on Alec's chest. 

"if this is your way to shut me up, i would never shut up! " 

Alec pulled Magnus again just to kiss him more passionately. At his surprised, Magnus' tongue asked for permission to explore Alec's mouth. Alec let out a pleasure moan as Magnus' warmth is deep down his throat. The kiss was deadly, Alec thought. 

"is this really your first relationship? You are so experienced! " 

Alec asked as their lips parted. 

"i cant help it, you are so irresistible" 

Magnus winked and give one more kiss, a quick but very soft and sweet kiss. Now he was just smiling at each other enjoying each other's gaze. 

"and you say i cannot go to your side of the bed! Now who is where?" Alec smirked. 

"I said you, cannot come to my side. Not me. I can come to your side whenever i want." 

Magnus let out his tongue to Alec and went back to his side of the bed laughing like a kid. 

"that's not fair! " Alec pouted. 

Alec now jumped onto Magnus making him startled as fuck. 

"now this is fair!" 

He leans in to Magnus but he looked away so that Alec cannot kiss him on the lips. 

"you know your neck is more tempting right? " 

"okay fine! Let's just talk okay! " 

Alec knew he was just trying to make Alec forget what he was talking about before. Magnus is so difficult when it comes to talking about his own feelings. 

"great. " 

Alec smirked and lay back down at his side of the bed facing his body to Magnus as Magnus too did the same. 

"i don't know why... I just like it the way it is. Do i have to say it out loud? I don't even know if i would feel the same tomorrow, or even you. How can you be sure that you will still love me the next day? I don't want you to be a stranger whose laugh i could recognize anyway. I am just so conservative that if i am to say that i love someone, it's for life. But we were just seventeen. You would still meet a lot of people later in your life. We still have a long way to go, and also rich people like you should only be with rich people too" 

Magnus pouring everything from his brain but not from his heart. 

"what the fuck Magnus?!" 

Alec was too mad to say anything right now. Magnus startled at Alec's scream. And everytime went quiet. The silence was unbearable. 

"okay what's wrong!?" 

Magnus says as he is now sitting down on the bed facing Alec who looks kinda mad with what he just said. 

"overthinking is like making problem that were never there in the first place. How can you even think about what happens tomorrow if you didn't do anything today. " 

Alec started to sit up straight too and luckily his voice doesn't sound too angry. He just realized how childish Magnus is. No, not childish, just scared. Scared of his own feelings but trying to fake it by thinking about the future. 

"Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. We can make this work. I trust me, and if you are so scared to even trust yourself, just trust me. " 

Alec cupped Magnus' face as he lean towards Magnus. They looked straight into each other's eyes. 

"don't you see it? Cant you feel it? I am here for you and will always be here. I love you! I just wish we could be more than what we are now, but only if u want to. Yes maybe we were just seventeen, but it's just mean that we have a very long time to be with each other. Can't you look on the brighter side on this situation?! " 

Magnus sighed and looked down on the blanket. 

"you're right" 

admit Magnus to Alec. 

"of course i am. But you're not wrong too. Maybe i don't know if i would feel the same when i wake up tomorrow, i don't know how to be sure too. But we can stay up all night if you want, so that i couldn't change my mind as i sleep. I don't mind" 

Alec smiled looking at chuckling Magnus feeling relieved that Magnus seems to accept his own feelings and hoping Magnus could see his sincerity. 

"god! Everything you say is so true that i really hate it so much. I am the smart one, not you. You cannot say the right thing. Only i can do that. " 

Magnus pouted crossing his arm together. Alec laughs as he let go of Magnus' face. 

"you are soo right. Only you can say the right thing. So why dont you say it out now? " 

Alec dared Magnus as he raised his eyebrow. Magnus shocked, he was not expecting that plot twist. Now he has to say what he really feels. The things that comes from his heart, not his brain. The silence starts again. Now it's Alec turn to crossed his arm protest because Magnus still don't wanna tear down his ego. The silence went on and on until Alec give up and just lie down on his side with his back facing Magnus not wanting to say anything. Magnus knew it hurts Alec. He really didnt know what kept him. He knew what he felt so well. He just too afraid to admit it. Maybe Alexander Lightwood won't break his heart. But it still doesn't feel real that this guy loves him. He was just looking at Alec's back for a while until his hand reached the pillow fort in front of him and put it aside. He lie down next to Alec slowly sliding his arms around Alec's waist and buried his face in Alec's back inhaling the scent of Alec. Alec was a bit startled by that gestures but still manage to stay still because he was still mad at Magnus. He was still waiting for Magnus to say what he truly feels. Magnus started by kissing the back of Alec's neck to express his feeling. 

"i love you so much it really hurts. I don't how people survive this because i don't. You are gonna be the death of me, Alexander. Everytime i see you, i was thinking about being a better person rather than making you a better person. That was so weird right? It was you who be a better person, not me" he chuckled. 

Alec smiled listening to the first sentence but still not moving so Magnus couldn't see the smile. 

"but it's the truth. I love how you've changed. It was so inspiring. So i started to admire you. Without i even realizing it, the way you look at me, the way you flirt with me, and how you are super involved in my life now, like how you are friend with my friends, it makes me happy. I feel like i found my missing puzzle piece of the day when you talk to me. I love it so much. I love everything about you. But the more i like you, the more i'm afraid" 

Alec tried to turn around when he said he was afraid but Magnus tightens his grip not to let Alec face him. 

"just listen" 

Magnus whispered in Alec's back. 

"i'm afraid that it was just a dream. it just didn't feel real because i never felt this way before. You have unlocked something in me. All my life i've been in love with studying, i have this dream, and i know what i have to do, but then you came into my life, pushing me off my path, to have another dream. An unrealistic one. It is to be with you and grew old together. I know it's too much. I am a future oriented type of person. I can see me achieving my dream because all i need is me but now in my future, i can see you in it but i don't even know if you want to be in it too, with me. I was too scared because not everyone can deal with my overly thought vision, it was scary right? knowing that there's someone who would think too far like i did.." 

Magnus loosen his grip which make Alec immediately turn to him. Giving his arm for Magnus to lay his head on, Alec give a sweet kiss on his forehead. Using his thumb and his forefinger, he raise Magnus' chin to get a good look on Magnus. 

"it is scary..." 

Magnus pouted listening to the first thing Alec said. 

"i mean,, how can someone be so childish and mature at the same time. You sure are a man of many talents,my hubby." 

he let Magnus' chin go to take him into his embrace. Magnus hugs him back. 

"thank you Magnus. I am very glad i was there in your future. Ever since i fall for you, there's so much thing i wanna do with you. Even if we live until we are 80, i think the hours with you is still not enough. I wish i found you earlier. But it doesn't matter now. I found you, i will never let you go. I'm gonna love you until you hate me. " 

Magnus let go of the to look at Alec 

"i wont hate you, so you have to love me forever. Promise? " 

"with all my life.. " 

Alec smile at him. 

"talking using my heart is tiring than using my brain.. I wanna sleep now. " 

Magnus yawned and buried his head on Alec chest. After a few minutes, he was already sleeping. Alec chuckled slowly feeling very happy that the love of his life finally says he loves him too. He knows he couldn't sleep cuz reality are now better than dream. 

"i love you Magnus. " 

Alec the blanket to cover both of them, then went to sleep. What a long night for both of them. 

***

The next morning, Magnus wake up first. He suddenly feel so thirsty so he woke up from the bed slowly, not wanting to wake Alec up too. He walked out to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water. He was standing facing the fridge when someone kiss the back of his head and says 

"morning darling! How was exam yesterday? " 

Magnus froze. He bet that was Alec's mother. She must have mistaken him for Alec cuz he was wearing Alec's clothes. 

"uhm... Hi. I am Alec's friend. " 

he says after a few seconds and when Maryse is busy taking out bread from the upper cupboard. 

"oh i'm sorry, i thought you're Alec. " 

she said smiling despite her startling. 

"yeah i'm sorry too. I was being too comfortable. Alec is still sleeping" 

"no, no it's okay, please do, any friends of our son is a friend of ours too." 

she smile at Magnus lovingly. Suddenly her voice sound very excited. 

"wait! Are you Magnus? " 

Magnus widened and smiled awkwardly. 

_'How did she know my name?'_

"uhm, yes. That would be me. " 

Magnus smiled little bit and not knowing what to say next. 

"oh my god! Finally! " 

Maryse quickly walked to Magnus and hug him tightly. He hugs her back gently feeling a little confused with what's happening. After a while, Maryse let go of the hug but her hands still on Magnus' shoulder. She was just looking at him, smiling. Magnus was dumbfounded. 

"i am sorry. This must be awkward. " 

Maryse finally break the silence as she saw how confused Magnus is right now. She laughs and going back to making a toast for breakfast. 

"my darling Magnus, Alec always talks about you and for some reason he changed because of you. I can feel it. He was happier now. So maybe that's why i was so excited to see you. I'm sorry if it makes uncomfortable" 

she says feeling sorry for creating the awkwardness in the air. 

"no no, it's okay. I mean i was surprised but it's nice. Not everyday i got a mother's hug." 

Magnus somehow regret saying that cuz he doesn't want to sounds pathetic. 

"i mean, Alec's hug is not the same like yours. " 

_'oh fuck! Did i just say that? In front of the mother!?'_

"not that he always hug me. I'm just saying" 

Maryse laughs just nodding her head understood what he meant. Magnus sighed relieved. The first time meeting his love's mother, he already said something so stupid. 

"it's okay, i get it darling. So you and Alec? " 

Magnus startled, he knew what Maryse is asking him. What are they now? Are they a couple? He also not sure. 

"we are friends. Yeah. I just sleepover because we were going last night until we past the curfew, so i cant go back to hostel. So here i am. " 

Magnus smiled. 

"it's true huh... You're so hard to get" 

Maryse let out a little laugh. 

"what? " 

Magnus asked confused. Maryse walked to Magnus and rubbed his cheek with her hand. 

"darling, Alec loves you, i am fine with that because i knew you are good for him. I know it's selfish, but i really wish you would accept him. I mean,it was hard getting him back in that school eventhough he was getting expelled for the things he didn't do. That's the thing loves did to you darling, it changes you. " 

Maryse walked back to the toaster as she heard it was done. 

"what do you mean? Why he was expelled? I was afraid to ask him" 

Magnus walk and stand beside Maryse who was putting the jam on the bread. He was now feeling comfortable talking to Maryse. It makes it looks like he was her child too. Magnus was very easy going, Maryse thought. 

"i don't know if i should tell you.." 

"aww mrs. Lightwood...Please..." 

Magnus was making his puppy eyes and that makes she laughs more. 

"okay fine. I tell you. But only if you stay for the weekend. " 

Magnus eyes widened. He was just going to stay for a night. Now he has to stay for two more days? Oh god, every night with Alec is just so terrifying. 

"but, i live in hostel. I cannot simply leave. I have to ask permission." 

"i will do that for you. I will call the warden now if u want..." 

Maryse smile cunningly. Like mother like son huh... 

"okay mrs. Lightwood. As you wish" 

Magnus give up. 

"and my wish is also that, you call me Maryse. Not mrs. Lightwood. You make me sounds so old. " 

Magnus laugh thinking that she is so funny. 

"okay Maryse. So can you tell me now? What happened last year? " 

Magnus asked curiously. He just sit down at the kitchen counter and as well as Maryse. They were eating the toast that Maryse made and started chatting. 

"you know, after that punched you in the face moment.. I'm really sorry about that." 

they both laughs knowing how funny that sounds. 

"he started to study hard because he knew you are the best student in the school. He really want to be in your class the next year. So before the last exam in fourth year, he studied really hard that he even asked for a tutor. I was surprised but really glad too. Suddenly, when he got high marks, the school thought he was cheating. Well it really makes sense, because before, he was failing almost every subject but suddenly got only As and Bs. Of course every teacher were suspecting him. So he got expelled because he doesn't want to admit that he was cheating. And we couldn't do anything. So we asked another exam only for him to prove his innocence. We told the school boards that he really works hard this time. He never cheats. When he takes the test again, a different one, his result are pretty much the same. Meaning it was really him right? God the boards are so annoying. How dare he accuse my smart son" 

Magnus laughs listening to Maryse who's talking so fast explaining everything but he still manage to understand what happened. 

"god! I know right! How dare he accuse my boyfriend for something he didn't do" 

Magnus rolled his eyes and laugh. 

"boyfriend huh? I thought you said friend.." 

Maryse smirked at Magnus. 

_'what the fuck Magnus?!'_

Magnus was just grinning shyly at Maryse. He didnt know what to say next. Maryse raised her eyebrow at Magnus to get an answer. 

"what? " 

Maryse narrowed his eyes to Magnus. 

"okay fine..." 

Magnus felt like he should just tell her. He felt really close to her already. Plus, she was Alec's mom, so why not. 

"your son kinda confessed to me last night" 

he said and Maryse widened her eyes. 

"last night? Wow, i know my son is slow. But never thought he was this slow. It's almost a year already that he has a crush on you. " 

they both laugh, 

"well, your son is slow tho.." 

Magnus really had fun talking to Maryse. She is so nice to him. 

"oh yeah, and Izzy said you're on business trip. How come that you are home now? " he was getting more and more fun talking to Maryse. 

"oh yes, we just arrived early this morning. Alec's dad Robert has another meeting here this evening. So we hopped on an earlier flight. He was still sleeping right now." 

suddenly he remember Alec who is still sleeping in his room. 

"oh my god, Alec. I almost forgot, he was sleeping too. I should go wake him up for breakfast. " 

"oh darling, don't bother, he used to sleep in on Saturday. He would at least wake up at 11." 

Maryse reassure Magnus. She knew her son very well. The time now is just half past seven in the morning. Magnus is used to wake up early because he wants to study before lunch. But since they just finished exam, yesterday, maybe he would just rest for the weekend. 

"but since i'm here, we should have breakfast together, although we already finished eating. Okay scratch that." he laughs again. 

"hey, can i ask you something? " 

Maryse suddenly sounds a bit serious. 

"yeah...anything " 

Magnus said as he was reaching out to Maryse's hand and smile at her. 

"did he talks about us? I mean his parents? You know, we are too busy sometimes that we don't really have time for him. Maybe that's why he was such troublemaker before. I think he just wants our attention, but we couldn't give it to him. I felt very sorry actually but i don't know what to do." 

Magnus felt bitter. He also didn't know what to say. It's their family business, not his. 

"i don't know if i can say anything.. " 

"oh Magnus, you are already like the family. You know, he started to says what he wants after he knew you. He asked for tutor and all. I feel very happy that time. Alec always keeps everything to himself. Even when he's lonely, he doesn't say much. He just accepted the fact that we were busy. And he come out to us that he's gay just so that he can say he likes you. I mean, we've heard about it but Alec never talks about his feelings even though he knew we don't mind. He just doesn't feel like telling us anything. That's why i am so thankful for you. You bring the best of him. I think he was so happy knowing you that he just cant shut up." 

Maryse laugh. 

"oh Maryse, i didn't do anything honestly. He changed himself, i mean, we weren't even friends yet when he changed. And about you guys, i think he's fine now. You don't have to worry bout him anymore. He's more mature than you think. Plus, " 

he was showing the pyjamas he's wearing, 

"this is nice. But you might wanna think something more seventeen for him this year. " 

they both laughs. 

"oh yeah, i know right. When i look at it again, it feels like i think he was six instead of sixteen. " 

Maryse smiled but she looks sad. 

"hey it's fine, you still have time to make up for all the time you lost. You can start now. Alec would understand. " 

Magnus says to her and grinning cutely. 

"you're right. Thanks Magnus, for being there for Alec." 

Maryse smiled. 

"I'm going to rest a little bit. See you at lunch? " she continued. 

"yeap, definitely. " 

Magnus went to Alec's room as Maryse went to hers. 

***

There is still 3 hours until Alec usually wake up. So Magnus just sliding back inside the blanket and wrapped his arm around sleeping Alec. He pecked on Alec's cheek before laying his head on Alec's chest and went back to sleep. After an hour sleeping, he wakes up from a small kiss on his forehead. He looks up to see the kisser. 

"sorry.. Did i wake you? You should sleep more" 

Magnus chuckled as he saw Alec's worried that he disturb Magnus' sleep. 

"do you really have to be this cute early in the morning. " 

Magnus kissed Alec's nose making him chuckled more cutely. 

"i was already up from 7. I'm just waiting for you to get up" 

"why don't you just wake me up? " 

"cuz your mom says that you usually woke up at 11, so i don't want to disturb your normally sleep routine. " 

Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus is being sarcastic cuz he knew Magnus was a morning person. 

"wait..my mom?!" 

"yeah, she's home early this morning and we talked when we met in the kitchen this morning." Alec seem surprised. 

"you guys talk? Oh my god. " 

Alec locked his eyes on the ceiling. He was afraid that his mom said something embarrassing bout him. He knew his mom. She can talk a lot when she wanted too. Magnus narrowing his eyes at Alec. 

"why? Is there anything you wanna hide from me? And why did you never tell me bout how you being expelled, that stupid misunderstanding? " 

Magnus pouted. He pulled away from Alec's embrace and put his head on the pillow beside Alec. Their heads at the same level now. 

"you never asked.. " 

Magnus suddenly felt guilty. He never even bothers to ask because he already did his judgement. He knew he was selfish. But still he never thought he is this selfish. There's a lot things that he doesn't know about Alec, he never want to know actually. He admits that he was selfish because he is a reserved person. He doesn't like to opened up anyone. Talking about his feelings and all because he thinks no one would really cares bout him. So he only cares about himself, that's why he never even wonder about Alec but Alec always trying to get to know him,showing that he cares bout Magnus' feelings. Now it's his time to get to know Alec inside out. He wants to know more about him. Magnus was silent for a long time. 

"hey.. What's wrong? " 

Alec's hand is rubbing Magnus' cheek taking Magnus back to reality. 

"nothing Alexander... It's just that, i am so selfish right? I never asked you that because i never cared. Why do you even like me? " 

Alec laughs hearing at Magnus complaining bout himself. 

"i know right! You are Magnus, selfish.. " 

Magnus pouted more, feeling a bit hurt with what Alec said but he hates himself more. He pulls the blanket and cover his head because he felt so disappointed at himself. 

"but i don't just like you, i love you Magnus. " 

Magnus can hear Alec very close to him. Alec pulled down the blanket from Magnus' face. Magnus saw the sweetest smile on Alec's face. 

"i love you too, Alexander. " 

Magnus pulled Alec before Alec can leaned in to kiss him. He knew it was going to happen anyway. Their mouths are pressed together in a long passionate kiss. It was full of love and Magnus can feel that Alec is smiling in that kiss. He felt so happy that this person has changed him. He wanna know more about this troublemaker that turn his world upside down. 

"let's go eat some breakfast. " 

Magnus said when they break the kiss. 

"yeah, sure. " 

Alec smiled. They both get up from the bed. 

"oh and, your mom make me stay for the weekend. She call the warden for me. Is it okay for you?" 

Magnus asked, he kinda worried that Alec might not want him there, but he was also worried if he was too elated. 

"are you kidding me? " Magnus shocked with Alec's question. 

_'he doesn't want me here?'_

Magnus thought. 

"oh yeahhhh, Magnus is staying for the weekend! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! " 

Alec's expression changed from serious, to a very playful kid. He was half singing when he said that. Then he reached for Magnus' hand, and went to the kitchen, smiling like an idiot. 

"we are going to have so much fun together" said Alec. 

_'oh god, what did i get myself into this time'_

Magnus thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec and Magnus are now in the kitchen making breakfast. Alec was making some bacon.

"you can cook huh? Impressive." 

Magnus said standing beside Alec near the stove. 

"well, there's so much more you didn't know about me.. " 

"and i'm planning to get to know you," 

Magnus cut him off. 

He was staring at Alec while was just looking at the bacon. He smile knowing that Magnus is looking at him. 

"nice smell! " 

Magnus quickly turn around to see the owner of that voice. Robert Lightwood. 

"morning dad! " 

Alec says without even turning around. Magnus was just smiling awkwardly at Robert, he didn't know what to say. 

"morning sir.. " 

Magnus finally said something. Alec chuckled looking at Magnus. He can see how nervous Magnus is right now. Robert is super friendly, he went straight away to Magnus to shake his hand. 

"and you must be Magnus, my Alec's boyfriend. " 

Magnus accept Robert's hand. He was so nervous he cannot think of anything else. 

"yup, that's me. " 

he smiled at Robert shyly. Then Robert walk to the fridge to take out some orange juice. Alec was grinning widely hearing what Magnus just said. 

_'oh yeah! I'm his boyfriend! '_

he was laughing out loud inside his head to the point that Magnus can see his body is shaking from that laugh. Magnus elbowed Alec to make him stop it. 

"ouch, relax... He will love you! " 

Alec whispered near Magnus' ear before Magnus pushed him away so that Robert didn't see that. Magnus was still standing beside Alec but facing Robert. He didn't know what to do. 

"orange juice? " 

Robert asked looking at Magnus. 

"yeah sure dad! " Alec answered. 

"i'm not talking to you son. I was asking Magnus " 

he said again looking at Magnus. Magnus just laugh. 

"yeah, sure. Thankyou sir." 

Magnus said and walked towards Robert. 

"please, call me Robert. " 

he said as he hands a glass of orange juice to Magnus. 

"thanks, " 

Magnus smile at his friendly boyfriend's father. 

"okay fine dad! Then what about your son here huh? That's not fair.. " 

Alec pouted looking at both of them but his body is still facing the stove, frying those bacon. 

"well, my son should stick to those bacon while i give my son-in-law something to drink" 

Magnus almost choked his orange juice hearing Robert says _'son in law'_. 

_'Damn! What did i get myself into? This family is sooo something'_

Magnus was mumbling in his head. He was now coughing. 

"dad, don't kill him, i haven't propose yet! " 

Alec says laughing at shy Magnus. They were both laughing except for Magnus. He was too shy to say anything. 

"oh i'm sorry son, i was just thinking about the future. No pressure. " 

he said to Magnus and smiled at him. Magnus smiled back. 

"hey Boyfriend, did cat get your tongue? Why haven't you say anything? " 

Alec tried to encourage Magnus so that he is not nervous. Of course he is, first mom, now dad! Poor Magnus. He just didn't know what to say. 

"it's okay son, i don't bite. So tell about how Alec confessed!? " 

Robert smirked at Alec. 

"dad! Dont! " 

"what? I didn't do anything... I mean i can't sleep because your mom keeps on telling me that you finally confessed last night. So, because it's literally your fault that i woke up this early, i have the to know the whole story." 

he smiled at Magnus he was still shy as ever. Magnus started to feel comfortable around both of them. So he started to open his mouth. 

"so...it goes like this.. " 

Alec eyes widened hearing Magnus' voice. 

"Magnus.. What are you doing? " 

"i'm trying to tell your dad the whole story of course! " 

he laughs feeling at ease now. 

"don't! Just don't say anything to him." 

"whatt seriously? Come on son.. I wanna know" 

Robert make his puppy eyes to his son. Magnus just laughs,he felt very welcoming here. That's when Maryse enters the kitchen. 

"what's going on here? Why am i not invited into this ice breaking session. " 

Maryse pouted as she sat next to her husband. 

"mom, help me. Dad wants to know how i confessed to Magnus. Like there's no other better things he could to talk about. " 

Alec sound annoyed but Magnus is still laughing slowly at Alec. 

"hey that's not fair, he hasn't told me anything yet, and i have the right to about my son in law" Robert protest. 

"honey, don't tease this kids like that. Yet. We have all day to do that. " 

Maryse said playfully. Now all them is laughing except for Alec. Magnus feels really happy. The pictures seems like a very happy family. A family that Magnus could never dreamed of. Then Alec served then bacon he was making. Enough for 4 people. They eat together and talk about everything. Until it was noon. Then they had lunch. As Robert and Maryse were heading out for their meeting, Alec had to go out too to pickup Izzy from Clary's house. 

"wanna come? Or you just want to stay here. It will be just few minutes. It's not that far. " 

Alec ask as he was walking towards the door with his car keys. 

"you don't mind if i just stay right? I'm too lazy to go out." 

"fine by me. " 

Alec gives Magnus a peck on the lips before he walked out the door. 

"drive safely" 

Magnus yelled at Alec before he is out of sight. They seems like a newlywed already. Magnus felt it! This is so awkward. He just went straight away to Alec's bedroom. Then he was just walking around the house, looking at all the photos of Alec and his family. He smiled happily. 

***

"hey big brother? How's last night?!" Alec rolled his eyes hearing the first thing Izzy as soon as she went into the car. 

"seriously Izz? " 

"what? Don't give me that look! You owe me one! " 

Alec knew what she meant. Apparently, she was just went for that sleepover at Clary's house to give Alec a little privacy. 

"long story short, you have a brother in law now, waiting at the house" 

Alec laughs followed by Izzy. 

"awesome! So you guys are like together now? For real? " 

"you can say it like that...and you know what, he just said that i am his boyfriend in front of mom and dad! Imagine my excitement! " 

"wait what? Mom and dad? They're home? " 

"yeah, they arrived this morning and Magnus is still at home. He will stay for the weekend. I will sent him back to hostel on Sunday. Mom made him stay" 

Alec shaking his head thinking bout his mom. 

"wow! that was quick! I am happy for you big bro!" 

Izzy sounds excited and very impressed. 

"enough about me.. What about you and Simon? You do know he has a crush on you right? " 

Alec asked suddenly making Izzy fall into silent mode. 

"oh, silent treatment huh? This is not fair Izz, i told you everything about Magnus. " 

Alec pouted. 

"i'm sorry big bro, i'm just frustrated. Of course i know he likes me, i mean look at me, who wouldn't like me. But that Simon. Urgh, he is sooo slow. He have no courage to even make the first move! " 

"then why don't you?" Izzy was shocked. 

"what? " 

that's all she can say to Alec at the moment. 

"come on Izz, it's 2018 ! There's nothing wrong with girl making the first move. Plus, we're Lightwoods, we do what we want and accept the consequences" 

Alec smiled as he winked at his little sister. She knew what he said was right. If she really likes Simon, there's nothing wrong in making the first move. 

"you're right big bro. He wouldn't even dare to reject me right? " 

she asked insecure. 

"wow, you really like this guy huh? Never seen you this nervous. " 

Alec laughs at Izzy. He really loves his sister that he just wants her to be happy. 

"stop it...you are so annoying. I can't believe you got boyfriend before me" 

"hey, i deserve that. I confessed and work so hard to get him, not like you. Waiting. Where did that get you?! " 

Izzy pouted. 

"fine! I will confess to him. You just wait and see" 

Izzy now sounds confident than before. Alec loves seeing his sister feeling motivated from what he said, he really wants to be there for Izzy. He was somehow feeling like a good brother and very proud of himself. Also Alec was just wondering what Magnus is doing back at home. He was now smiling like an idiot feeling proud and thinking about Magnus at the same time. 

***

Magnus heard a car approaching the house. He was reading a book from Alec's bookshelf on the bed when hears that sounds. He quickly runs to the door as he puts down the book. 

"welcome home!" 

Magnus said, smiling to Izzy and Alec who is right in front of the door. 

"wow, i never thought it would be this awesome having a brother in law, or at least having someone welcomed me home" 

Izzy smiled at Magnus and tapped Alec's shoulder saying that he did a good job. 

"oh Isabelle, you don't know the half of it. " 

Magnus rolled his eyes. When they both walked into the house, she can see Alec are going to peck on Magnus' cheek but Magnus managed to escape. He grabs Izzy's hand and take her away from the door to the living room. Alec was dumbfounded, he really wanted that kiss. He can hear Izzy laughing hard all the way to the living room. 

"what is it Magnus? Poor Alec didn't get that kiss. " 

Izzy said in between her laugh. 

"oh don't bother, he gets too much already." 

Izzy smirked hearing Magnus said that. They both sat down on the sofa and started to chat. Magnus had waited for Izzy since this morning because he had a really important question he wanted to ask her. 

"how come you never told me about Alec being expelled, for a very unreasonable reason?! " 

he protest but on a low voice so that Alec couldn't listen to them. 

"that's what bothering you? Seriously? " 

Izzy laughs. 

"i don't know, i never really thought about it. Plus, i didn't even knew he likes you back then. He was so sly when i think about it. He ask about sometimes but when i ask why, he just said that you're annoying, smart ass, and even a know-it-all." 

Magnus' eyes widened as he looked at Alec. 

"what!? " 

Alec asked as he didn't hear what they were talking about before. They both just laughed at Alec instead of answering him. Then they just ignored him again and continue talking to each other. 

"Silly me, i didn't suspect anything. But, i'm really glad bout how it turns out. " 

she smiled while putting her hand on Magnus. 

"i'm glad too" 

Magnus chuckled. 

"so he told you bout that? " Izzy asked. 

"nope, your mom did. She told me everything. She is so awesome because like, she talks a lot. I love her. " 

Magnus sounds super thrilled but he can see Izzy's smile turn bitter. 

"lucky for you, you get to talk to her that much. " 

"Izzy! " 

Alec said as he can hear what they are talking about now. 

"what? It's true right? If it's us, she was always too busy. " 

she was almost crying when she said that to Alec. Alec was trying to stop her from being so childish in front of Magnus. But Magnus can feel her pain. He don't mind seeing this side of Izzy. He just wish he could take her pain away. 

"hey, i'm sorry if i hurt you in someway" 

Magnus put his hand on Izzy's cheek. 

"i am pretty sure she feels bad too. You know, she asked about you guys this morning she was worried that she had so little time to spend with you guys but she will make it up to you, i promise. " 

Alec melts seeing how Magnus is able to comfort Izzy. 

"she really said that? I just miss her so much.. " 

Izzy tried to say that without crying. 

"of course darling. She misses you too. " 

Magnus smile sweetly at her. 

"plus, they will be home for dinner tonight.! " 

Izzy's smile brighten. 

"we should cook something special for them. " 

Magnus suggest. 

"yes yes! Let's cook.. " 

"no no no! " Alec cut Izzy off. 

"Izz, as much as i love you, your cooking is just not...as much" 

Alec said and hears Magnus laughs. Izzy pouted. 

"fine, i wont cook, but i'll help" 

Izzy brings back her smile to her face. 

"much better" 

says Alec sarcastically. Izzy just rolled his eyes to Alec but give a big smile to Magnus. She loves having him there so much. It feels like, it brings their family together. After sometime, they were getting ready to cook dinner. Alec is the main chef, of course. Because most of the time, he was the one who cooked for Izzy since their parents are always busy. Before, Alec did it out of responsibility, now he just thinks this was a very good thing that he knew how to cook and he can impressed Magnus at the same time. There is always a brighter side of every situation, he thoughts. Magnus and Izzy are just helping Alec here and there. When Izzy isn't looking, they would just give each other a small meaningful smile saying _"i'm proud of you"_ because Magnus can see how Alec works hard to take care of Izzy and Alec knew Magnus is also trying keep Izzy happy. She was just a little girl who needs some love. 

***

By the time they finished serving the dinner, Robert and Maryse are home. They walked into the house and went straight into the kitchen after putting their workload in the living room. 

"it smells so nice! " 

Maryse went to see their children and go straight to Izzy to hug her. 

"hey sweety... " 

she gives a kiss on Izzy's forehead, 

"i miss you.. " 

"hey mom! I miss you too " 

Izzy looks so happy. Then she went to Robert. 

"hey dad! I miss you! " 

"me too, my sweet little girl. " 

Robert peck her cheek and hug her tightly. Izzy giggled in that hug. 

"did you made this? " Robert asks Izzy. 

"come on dad?! Are you really asking her that? " 

Izzy glared at Alec after he said that. Magnus laughs. 

"ops sorry, that came out wrongly" 

Robert says as he laughs. He knew she cant cook. 

"i help a lot tho! Right brother in law!" 

she pressed on the last word making Magnus stopped laughing. Every eyes were on him. Alec smirked looking at Magnus who is nervous suddenly. 

"yeah... She helped a lot. Alec couldn't even do anything without her" 

Magnus smile as he heard Izzy giggled satisfied with what he said. Alec looked at Magnus with that 'seriously?' look. Magnus just popped up his shoulder and went to the dining table. 

"you guys must be tired, let's eat!" 

said Magnus to both of them. Alec followed Magnus as they all walked to the dining table. The dinner went well. Izzy and and Alec did most of the talking. They talked about school and stuff. Magnus feels really happy just to be there. He just wish that this family will always have bonding time moment like this. 

***

After dinner, they watch movie together. Maryse and Robert sit on the sofa in between Alec and Izzy. While Magnus sit beside Alec. Izzy was just clinging onto her mother while watching the movie. She feels very happy right now. Before the movie ends, Magnus was already sleeping on Alec's shoulder. The movie night was Lightwoods' family thingy but not for Magnus. He used to sleep early even on the weekend so he couldn't make it to end of the movie. When the movie ends, everyone is getting up to go their room, except for Alec. 

"aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping" 

Maryse says as she saw why Alec was still sitting. Everyone starts to looked at them smiling teasingly. 

"mom! Stop it. Can you guys go to sleep, now,please. All of you. " 

Alec said half whispering not to wake Magnus up. 

"do you really love him, honey?" 

Maryse asked serious ignoring what Alec just said. 

"yes mom, i do. " 

Alec just answered so that she would go to sleep already. 

"that is so sweet big bro! " 

Izzy said as she clinging onto her mother's arm. 

"i'm happy for you son! " 

now Robert's turn to talk. 

"seriously guys! Go away! I know you guys are happy for me but i don't think it's the time for you guys to say that now! " 

Alec said angrily but on a very low voice making all of them laughs but not too loud that Magnus could hear them. 

"goodnight honey! " 

Maryse gives Alec a kiss on his cheek and making the gesture to tell the other to go to sleep as well. 

"goodnight." 

Alec says to all of them slowly and smile happily. After they all gone, he slowly pick Magnus up with his arm under Magnus' back and the other under his legs. He walks carefully to his room and put Magnus on his bed. He went to the bathroom for a while then came back. He slides himself into the blanket and his arm under Magnus' head. He looks at Magnus who sleeping and about to give a kiss on his forehead. To his surprise, he saw tears streaming down Magnus' face. Is he crying in his sleep? Alec was worried. 

"Magnus, hey.. " 

Alec tried to wake him up to see if he's crying in his sleep or he is crying for real. Magnus opens his eyes and saw Alec's worried face. He was surely dreaming, but not sure if it's a good dream or a bad dream. 

"hey, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare" 

Alec asked worried. Magnus quickly just wrapped his arm around Alec's neck and take him into his embrace. He continue crying as soon as he wakes up. 

"i dont know." 

just that 3 words come out of his mouth. Alec knew that it is not easy for Magnus to opens up all of himself to him. 

"it's okay, everything will be fine" Alec says not wanting to force Magnus to talk, while he rubbed Magnus' back trying to calm him down. Magnus let go of his embrace to stare at Alec. His puts his hand on Alec's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. 

"i am not sure why am i crying, but when i am sure, i will tell you. Can you wait for that? " 

Magnus says slowly as he tried to stop crying. Alec nodded and kiss his love's forehead. Then, he lie down on his bed and take Magnus in his arm. With Magnus' arm wrapped around Alec's waist and his head on Alec's chest, they both fall asleep,soundly. 

***

The next morning, they whole family had a breakfast together. Then Alec has to send Magnus back to the hostel. The journey was only took 10 minutes from Alec's house to the hostel but it took him more than half an hour to go back home since their goodbye kiss turned into a very heated make out session and lasted for a while. After Alec dropped Magnus off, finally, the reality checked in. Magnus felt like the weekend was the best weekend he had ever had his entire life since he started to live in the orphanage. But he didn't know how long this love will last. He started to feel afraid that he couldn't handle it if one day Alec left him. Now, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to really dive into this relationship. What he knew was that he was already a step ahead than where he usually was, with his relationship with Alec. 

***

The school day went on as usual. They got the result for their last week's exam at the end of that week. For some reason Magnus was not in a very very good mood. He got 89 marks for his Math paper. He was so frustrated as that one mark less made a change of grade from A+ to just an A. As he re-check his paper, he can see how careless he is. That just makes him more frustrated. He was on a silent mode for the whole period. Alec was afraid to talk to Magnus. He knew how scary Magnus could be if he was in a bad mood especially when it involved his grade. During recess, he gather his courage to talk to Magnus who is just staying in the class because he didn't have the appetite to eat something. He turns his chairs and sit in front of Magnus. 

"hey, you okay?" 

Alec asked but Magnus just glared at him. 

"of course not. I just need one more marks to get A+, but i just did the stupidest thing ever at this fucking easy question! " 

Magnus pissed looking at his maths paper. 

"how much you get? " 

he says looked at Alec but in a very emotionless voice. 

"uhm, " 

Alec take his paper and showed Magnus. 92, that was A+. Magnus proud of Alec, honestly but he just cant show it at the moment, 

"wow, good for you,even you are better than me now" 

Magnus said sarcastically and now he was too mad to even talk anymore. 

"Just go away. Go get something to eat or what ever. I don't have the mood to talk." 

he lay his head on the desk facing to Cat's empty desk. He just don't want Alec to see his greedy side even more. He was thankful about what he get actually, he was just frustrated of his careless self. and he know he will be fine by tomorrow. He just needs time to cool down. Alec's heart breaks seeing Magnus like this. He rise up from his seat and went to Cat's chair. He did the same as Magnus did, only facing Magnus. He can see tears streaming down from that beautiful brown eyes and straight away wipe it with his hands. 

"hey...why are you crying? " 

Alec started to get worried, just now he was mad, now he was sad? 

"nothing. I just don't want you to see this terrible ugly side of me. I mean, i tend to annoy people or say hurtful things when i'm pissed off. I can be very evil when i want to be and you don't wanna be anywhere near me when i'm mad. Seriously, just leave me alone, i'll be fine after a while." 

Alec smiled hearing Magnus' calm voice again. 

"i'm not going anywhere. Whether you're mad or fine, i'll be with you. Forever. " 

Alec said as he tugged Magnus' hair from his forehead to the back of his ear. 

"and there's is nothing ugly about you. Even if there is, i would still love every flaw you have, but only if could find one" Alec said while raising his eyebrows. 

"i hate you." 

Magnus says with a cute smile as Alec make him feel better. 

"i'm pretty sure you love me tho." 

Alec smirked while his hand was still rubbing his boyfriend's cheek. 

"you wish...and forever is a very long time, you know. Just...don't say something you don't mean." 

Magnus rolled his eyes and smile at Alec before he close his eyes. Since the recess will end in 10 minutes, he was going to take a nap for a minute. Alec just stare at that beautiful sleeping love of his life. He don't want to say anything anymore. 

_'will i ever get this guy to open up his heart to me completely? I wish he wouldn't push me away at times like this... or even thinking that I won't be here for him, forever.'_

Alec thought.

***

Few weeks before the big exam, all fifth year student have to attend a learning camp as their last thrive before the big exam. For a certain subject, the first and second class to combine class together because they have the same teacher. When they combined, the class will be held in a meeting room and the teacher would use a mic to teach. 

Today is their physic class which they have to combine with Jace's class. Magnus enters the meeting room late on purpose cuz he want to let Alec and Jace take their seat first. As expected both of them sit on the back row and Magnus purposely sit on the front row not wanting to sit near Alec. He saw how Alec was looking at him, disappointed that he didn't sit near him. Well, Magnus definitely wanting that, he don't even know why. The meeting room was full in no time. Magnus sat in between Cat and Ragnor. Sometimes he can feel the staring coming from his side because the front row is a round table, so Magnus basically can see Alec from the corner of his eyes. On the other side, the back row is a long desk and everyone on that is facing the front, so Alec can see the full left side of Magnus. What a nice way for Magnus to run away from him like that cuz he can still see Magnus fully and Magnus not sure if he likes the way the seat turns out or not. Whatever it is, he can still focus throughout the lesson but sometimes, when he lost focus for a while, he can always see that Alec was looking at him and all he can do is giving him the glare saying to focus on the teacher which would make Alec laughs silently. 

During break, most of the student just buy the food and eat in the room, including Magnus as he wants to study, obviously. Alec and Jace went to eat at the cafeteria and they came back 10 minutes before the break ends. Magnus didn't even notice when Alec came in as he was so focused on his book 

"Magnus Bane. " 

he heard someone calling his name with the mic that teacher used to teach. His eyes immediately went to the front of the room, it was Alec! He saw Alec smirked at him. His eyes widened and making the gesture asking _'what are you doing?!'_. Everyone is looking at him right now but he was only looking at Alec. 

"hey Magnus Bane, do you love me? " 

Alec said making Magnus more shocked than ever. Some are cheering and some are laughing. Especially Jace, he was laughing hard. Magnus was very speechless that he just shakes his head and get back to his book, ignoring Alec completely. After a while, Alec went to Magnus and left a can of Latte beside Magnus' book. 

"i love you" 

Alec whispered at Magnus and went back to his seat. Magnus smile but he was still facing his book but his eyes was on that Latte near him. 

_'why this guy has to be this sweet?! It's so impossible to not like him'_

Magnus didn't even know why he was like this. A part of him wants to not like him, but a part of him cant even stop liking that guy. 

To be honest, Magnus is not ready to open up himself fully to Alec. He knew why he want to not like him, it's because Alec tells him everything. About his family and all. He felt like he should do the same. Magnus just don't want to tell him anything bout his family. He is an orphan and everyone knows that but what no one know is his mother died from suicide after his father left her. He don't even know where his father is and he don't even want to know. He has been living in an orphanage since he was five. Since the day his mother died, he doesn't believe in love. The love between two lover or even a mother's love because his father left his mother for another woman just like that and his mother didn't even think bout him that she just kill herself. For Magnus it was a very selfish decision of his mother. Even when he knew his feelings for Alec is real. He thought that it wouldn't last anyway, so he should just confess before Alec's feelings for him fade away. The comfort he gave Izzy is also coming from his brain,logically because that what a mom should feel, not his heart because deep inside, he don't even feel any of that. He knew it exist but not for him, any kind of love. 

This is the reason he was going back and forth on his feelings. Sometimes he wants to be clingy with Alec but on the other time, he just wants to stay away from him. He really hates himself because he felt like he was playing with Alec and don't even want to put any trust in Alec or even himself that this love could last forever. 

_'Why it has to be this hard to even feel happy? Please Magnus, love yourself,you deserve to be happy'._

He says to himself every day but he still couldn't do that.


	8. Chapter 8

The big exam is just around the corner now. Before that, of course there's prom. It's their last year of high school. Magnus knew Alec wants to ask him to prom but he keeps running away from him. Ever since that day Magnus said he loves Alec at Alec's house, he never said it again. He always find a way not to say it back when Alec says he loves him. He knew it's cruel but he was still afraid. He never wants to be too attached to anyone. He was just afraid of getting hurt or being left alone.

***

A few days before the prom, everyone was already been asked on be a prom date to someone or even asking somebody to be their date, except for Alec and Magnus. From the day Magnus saw Alec bought two prom ticket, Alec noticed how Magnus was always trying to avoid him. Why? He just don't get it. If he didn't go with Magnus, he didn't even want to go to prom. It's meaningless and Magnus also didn't seem to have any date. Is it that because he is not interested about going on a prom? Alec doesnt care, he has to ask Magnus to go no matter what bcuz he knew Magnus, he wants to go, he was just afraid of having fun, or is it that he was afraid to have fun with Alec? Alec was very frustrated on how Magnus is avoiding him but he is sooo not giving up on Magnus. Period.

On the day Alec wants to ask Magnus, he sat in front of Magnus, staring at him. Magnus knew what he wants, now he was nervous as Alec looks very determined to ask him to prom. Even when Alec was staring sharply at him, he still tried to ignore him until the end of the last period. 

"Magnus, what is wrong with you? " 

Cat had to ask. 

"you know that guy have been dying to ask you to prom! Why are you ignoring him like that? " 

Magnus don't even what to answer. 

"i know but he didn't ask yet so it's not my fault." 

Magnus shrugged his shoulder as if he's innocent. 

"how can he ask when you don't even gave him the chance to talk?!" 

Cat sounds very pissed. 

"okay, chill, i'm going with him anyway and you know that. Maybe. " 

Cat rolled his eyes at Magnus 

"so if you've finished complaining, i wanna go back now and have my afternoon nap." 

Cat was just shaking his head looking at her emotionless friend. Magnus walks out of the class heading to the hostel alone, as usual. After sometime walking away from class, Alec followed and walked beside him. Magnus was very shocked but he just keep it cool. They were already in the type of relationship that just enjoy silence between them. Just the presence of each other already matters to them. 

"Magnus.. Don't you wanna go to prom? " 

Alec asked on a slow voice. 

"huh what? " 

Magnus pretended that he doesn't hear him when he was so in love with that careful voice of Alec. He knew Alec was nervous to ask as he is nervous to be asked too. 

"you hear me" 

Alec said raising his eyebrow at Magnus. 

"okay we're almost there. You know you cant be here right? You should go back. " 

Magnus smile at Alec acting like nothing happened. He walks to the gate of the hostel but then Alec pulls him by his wrist making Magnus turns to him and stand right in front of him. He caught Magnus by surprise and now Magnus was just froze in front of Alec looking straight in his eyes. 

"yeah! Alec! Go for it! " 

suddenly they heard Jace's voice from the second floor, standing in front of his dorm. With that loud voice, suddenly a lot of people coming out of the dorm to see what's happening. In no time there's a lot student outside the hallway of the first and second floor. Well, both of them are actually the hottest couple at school now, so it's not weird at all if all the student suddenly came out of their dorm just to see what happens. 

"do you wanna go to prom with me?" 

Alec asked slowly as all the students are cheering for them. Magnus take his hand away from Alec's grip. 

"sorry i cant hear you. " 

he said and walked to the gate again. 

"hey you guys hear me? " 

Alec immediately yelled to the student on the building making Magnus stopped and turned back to him with a very surprise look. 

"yessss!! " the crowd answered him. 

"Magnus Bane, would you like to be my prom date?" 

he said it out loud so that everyone could hear it, including Magnus. Magnus was so surprised. He never thought Alec could be this brave and bold. He loved this side of him so much. Oh no, he just fall in love with Alec all over again. 

"what are you waiting for? Answer him." 

Magnus heard some of the people saying as he was just staring at Alec, still not believing what he just did. He smiled at Alec and nodded shyly while blushing hard. He can't even get any words out of him. He was too shy at the moment with most of the students were just staring at them. How could he?! 

"what? I can't hear you? Can you guys hear him? " 

now it's Alec's time to tease Magnus. Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. 

"nooo, we cant hear him! " 

Alec raised his shoulder, proud, as the crowd is so supportive. 

"fine, i will Alexander! I will go to prom with you. As your date. " 

Magnus said the words one by one. He meant it even when it sounds like he is force to said so. Alec was very happy that take a few step towards Magnus. 

"finally! " 

Alec said with his super relieved face. 

"thankyou Magnus. " 

Alec smiled sweetly. 

"you continue to surprise me Alexander " 

Magnus said as he narrowed his and shaking his head. 

"in good ways, i hope" Alec smirked. 

They leaned in to kiss before they heard people chanting. 

_"kiss kiss kiss"._

Alec smiled and leaned in closer but the hands on his chest stop his movement. 

"nope! You're so not kissing me today. Bye Alexander. " 

Magnus smirked and walked away from Alec and passing the hostel gate. Luckily Alec was too happy to be feeling frustrated at the moment. He just rubbed the back of his neck while his other free hand is waving at Magnus. 

"bye Magnus. " 

then he walked away from the hostel. He was just laughing hearing how the crowd was disappointed about that kiss as much as he actually did. 

***

Magnus walk to his dorm with Jace waiting in front the door for him. He was grinning widely looking at Magnus. Magnus walk inside ignoring Jace while rolling his eyes on him. 

"hey that's not fair that you get to be propose like that. Why didn't you tell me that you would do that. I would have done that to Clary too." 

Jace followed Magnus inside. 

"i don't plan this. Why don't you asked your best friend. He did that without i asked him to. " 

Magnus said as he walked to his bed after putting his bag in the locker. 

"well, he can be very spontaneous when he wants to be. " 

Jace sounds impressed. Magnus just shaking his head. 

"yeah, and very irresistible." 

he lays his head on the pillow to take a nap. 

"man, i tell you, a guy like that is very hard to come by. You should never let him go. " 

Jace said in a very serious way. 

"yeah whatever." 

Magnus smirked at Jace and turn his back on him. 

_'tell me something i don't know.'_

Magnus rolled his eyes to thought of what Jace just said because he know for sure that Alec is precious. He was just too afraid that there is a possibility that he have to let him go someday. 

***

The next day Jace asked about the colour of their outfit. Any couple should wear a matching outfit for prom. It's a common thing, so he just asked casually. 

"i don't know, Alec didn't say anything bout that. " 

"but i thought you're the one who decide. " 

"why you think that? " 

"well, he said he don't care about the colour as long as he's going with you. Talk about a sweet couple. " 

Jace rolled his eyes. Magnus' heart skipped a bit. That's why he was just staring at him all day. He didn't even want to talk about their outfit, which makes Magnus a little bit frustrated to be honest cuz for Magnus, outfit is very important but he doesn't want to mention it first. He doesn't want to look too excited about it even tho he is. Talk about ego. Now he knows that it doesn't matter to him. Magnus is all that matters to Alec. How he can he be so stupid. He should told Alec what colour he wants them to wear. 

***

The next day during recess, Magnus told Alec what colour he wants to wear. 

"i love gold but you are more to cobalt blue" 

he said narrowing his eyes to Alec acting like he's scanning his whole body imagining him with a blue suit. 

"i can wear both if you want. " 

Alec was smiling happily as Magnus started the conversation first, about their prom suit. 

"i know you could. Well, on second thought you would look good in every colour. So what's your favorite colour? " 

Magnus asked casually and what he didn't knew is how happy Alec is with the fact that he was being interested in him right now. Alec knew Magnus hate getting involved in anyone's life. Especially knowing bout their favorite things and all. It would mean that he cares. That's why he never ask or tell Alec anything which brings Alec to ask Jace everything he knew. Now Alec can see Magnus started to care, bit by bit, about him. 

"you." 

Magnus frowned. 

"i'm serious Alexander." 

Alec laughs 

"i'm serious too. You are my favorite colour and my favorite everything. So what's your favorite colour? " 

Magnus don't want to argue so he just stick to the things he wanted to say. 

"told you, it was gold. Or is it hazel now? " 

Magnus said as he played his lower lips with his finger, smirking at Alec. Alec's smile brightened. He loved it when Magnus was being flirty. He didn't get that everyday.

"oh how i love you so much." 

Alec says as he cover his cheeks with his hands and his elbow on Magnus' desk. Magnus was blushing. 

"seriously? Why? " 

Magnus had to ask, he was wondering how Alec could always randomly saying that he loves him, so much at that. Even he can't do it. It scares him sometimes. Alec knew that Magnus was still afraid of loving others too much. 

"i don't know how, i don't know why. I just did. You know, if i knew the reason and the reason disappear, i would have to stop loving you. So i would just love you without knowing it. It's enough for me. " 

Alec answered him while trying to reach Magnus' hand that was on the desk. Their hands intertwined and they both just smiled to each other. The stare smile last a minute before Magnus pulls his hands back. 

"okay fine, i think we should wear gold. I got white with some gold stripes suit. I'm gonna wear that and you can wear anything that match. Okay? " 

Magnus said quickly as he don't want to get into that deep conversation. Alec just nodded, he can see how Magnus don't want to get into that conversation deeply. He just sighed inside. 

***

The day they have been waiting has come. Magnus was very nervous as he was waiting for Alec to come. The hostel kiddos arrived earlier because they went to help with the decoration even tho there are the committee for that, but since they live near the school, so why not just help right? Magnus thought. Most importantly, he was the headboy, so he must go to check making sure everything is done amazingly. 

"where's Magnus?" 

Alec asked Jace who was helping serving the food near the entrance. Jace jumped a little as he was coming out of nowhere and just attacked him with that question. 

"damn man, cant you just say hi first. Luckily i don't spill this chips or you have to eat it from the floor. " 

Jace said annoyed. 

"sorry sorry, didn't mean to surprise you. " 

Alec smiled innocently. 

"how come you are so early? We start in about one hour. Really cant wait huh? " 

Jace smirked. 

"of course i can't. Seriously! Can't you just tell me where he is. I don't see him. He must be here right? He's the headboy anyway. I bet he came earlier than you. " 

Alec eyes was everywhere while talking to Jace. Jace laughed looking at his desperate best friend looking for his soulmate. 

"chill, yes he's here. I think he's at the back. Making sure the pa system is functioning. Just don't shocked him like you did to me or else we could hear what you did back there" 

Jace smirked with his dirty look. Alec was already walked away before he could finish talking and give Jace a middle finger up for the last sentence Jace has said. Jace shaked his head looking at his eager best friend half running to the backstage. 

Magnus was all alone at the back of the stage. The pa system is working good. His work are officially done. He just about to walk down the stage then suddenly Alec came crashing the curtain at the last step of the stairs. Magnus wants to avoid the curtains because he knew that it must be someone getting in. He gets it. It happens all the time. But this time he was not be able to keep his balance and almost fall on his back before Alec caught him by his waist. Magnus was definitely very shocked to see that it was Alec who almost makes him fall. 

"i guess you literally fall for me huh?" 

Alec smirked at Magnus whose hands are around his neck hanging onto Alec so that he didn't fall on his back. 

"well you certainly know how to make an entrance! " 

Magnus said smiling at him impressed. Their eyes were locked on each other with that position, it was awkwardly awesome feelings for both of them. 

"uhm, we should go join the party." 

Magnus said as he tried to get up from leaning on Alec's hand which is supporting his back from falling but Alec hold him still. He took his other hand to lift Magnus by his knees. Magnus was surprised when Alec did that and put him on the stage a little further from the stairs. 

"i heard we have one more hour." 

Alec said as he is now in between Magnus' legs. He was standing in front of Magnus but has to look up a bit as the stage was a little bit higher even tho Magnus was just sitting. 

"so what now? " 

Magnus said as his hands are still wrapped around the back of Alec's neck. He leans in and brushed their forehead together. Magnus can see how happy Alec is when he showed his affection to Alec. 

"now.. I want the kiss that you owe me. " 

Alec said and smiled happily. 

"since when do i owe you a kiss? " 

Magnus smirked still teasing Alec with their lips that almost brushed each other while he was talking. 

"since... " 

he pecked on his lips quickly making Magnus jumped a bit but still smiling with their forehead still stuck together. 

"the day you were born." 

Alec smiled softly. 

"thankyou Magnus." 

Alec said suddenly pulling away his head to look straight into Magnus' eyes. 

"for what? " 

Magnus confused. 

"for being born of course. I love you so much it hurts." 

Alec leans in looking on Magnus' lips. 

"nope. That's not fair. I said that to you first. " 

he avoided Alec's lips. 

"you have to do better than that. " 

Magnus smirked at Alec. Alec sighed not getting that kiss. 

"thankyou for giving me the chance to love you." 

Alec smiled softly. 

"i knew a troublemaker like me don't deserve a smart and handsome guy like you." 

Alec looked down. 

"now that i think about it.. Do you even love me? " 

he gave a sad look at Magnus. 

"okay that's not fair." 

Magnus frowned. Alec definitely did that on purpose. He wanted to make Magnus opens up to him again. 

"i already tell you everything once. The way i feel about you" 

Magnus protest. 

"exactly! Once! As far as i know, i woke up today still feels the same as i do like the night you said it but you, i don't know." 

Alec still on his made up sad mode. Magnus sighed, he knew how evil he is. He's been torturing Alec since that day. He was just afraid to say it again. 

"you know i do... " 

Magnus leans in to Alec. 

"do what? " 

Alec was breathing with Magnus' air. Magnus gathers up his courage. 

"love you." 

then he gave Alec the kiss he deserve. Their lips brushed against each other. Slowly and softly. Magnus pulled Alec closer to him to deepened the kiss. He can feel Alec smiling at the corner of his lips. Magnus licked Alec's lower lips making Alec opens his mouth and letting Magnus in. Alec tighten his grip on Magnus' waist as he felt the warmth of Magnus' tongue in his mouth. He thinks he was already drunk with Magnus' scent before he even had any drinks. He didn't think he'll be able to stop this if Magnus keep on exploring his mouth, so he pushed Magnus away slowly making Magnus chasing his lips wanting more. 

"okay...i'll see you later okay." 

said Alec tapping on Magnus' chest. 

"on the dance floor." 

Alec walked away leaving Magnus speechless. 

"did he just leave me here, alone?! " 

Magnus murmured to himself, not believing what Alec just did. 

***

Alec run away from Magnus as fast as he could. He sneaked out to the toilet making sure no one sees him. Something is wrong with him actually. He was hard. Like hard hard. The bulge in his pants were terrifyingly obvious since he never experienced it except for several mornings when he dreamed about Magnus sometimes, but he never actually remember what the dream was all about. so, he never really knew how it felt in real life, which is when he was wide awake. He manages to sneak into the toilet without anyone saw him, luckily. He tried to calm down there. He never felt this way before. Well maybe he was very experienced, with making out. Just that. He was still a virgin anyway. And he was seventeen, he never think about sex. He goes around a lot but he never felt that way before. Hard. He always had enough with just making out but with Magnus, he wanted more. Now he is afraid of his own feelings. Afraid that it would scares Magnus away too. Especially when Magnus still needed time to accept him fully. To makes the feelings go away, he just stayed in the bathroom. Unfortunately it took him a little too much time for him to calm down with Magnus' kiss that still lingers on his mind. 

"hey, have you seen Alec? " 

Magnus asked Jace who was standing near the food station. 

"he went looking for you just now. You didn't meet him?" 

Jace answered. 

"i did, but then he walked out on me. Now i don't know where he is." 

Magnus sounds worried. 

"what have you done now Bane?" 

Jace sounded worried too. 

"i didn't do anything! We just kissed then he just...walked away out of the blue. I don't even know why." 

he said the word 'kissed' slowly but totally freaked out when he said that he didn't know what happened. 

"oh god!" 

Jace gasped. 

"what?!" 

"did you?" 

"what?!" 

"do it?" 

Jace asked slowly. 

"fuck you Jace! I'm serious! We didn't do anything." 

"well then, why did he ran away. Maybe you turned him on too much that he couldn't handle you." 

Jace laughs a little too loud. 

"shut your fucking dirty mind up Jace!" 

Magnus was annoyed. He really don't understand what's happening. 

"relax Mags, maybe he went to the toilet to pee. Make sense right? Just go and take a look, who knows you'll find him there." 

Jace suggest. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked away. 

***

"Alexander?" 

Magnus went to check in the toilet. 

"uhm, yeah i'm here." 

he said with a hoarse voice and then clearing his throat. He just stayed inside the bathroom not wanting to go out. 

"are you okay?" 

Magnus asked worried. 

"yeah, i'm fine." 

again clearing his throat. 

"then what are you doing in there?" 

"nothing. I just...can you just give me a minute?" 

Alec said nervous. He hopes Magnus didn't suspect anything. 

"Alexander... Are you hard?" 

Magnus was wondering about what Jace said just now. Alec was speechless, he didn't reply Magnus. Wow, Magnus just realized that Jace's dirty mind is true this time. He didnt know what to do. 

"Alexander, i'm sorry...i didn't mean to..." 

Magnus said out of nowhere. 

"no Magnus. Don't apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Just give it a minute, it'll go down." 

Magnus smiled listening to Alec. He respect Magnus with all his heart. 

"Alexander... " 

Magnus was leaning with his back against the door where Alec is in. 

"i love you Alexander." 

"Magnus, you're not helping. Can you give me a minute please. I'll meet you outside." 

Magnus chuckled listening to that cute hoarse voice. 

"Alexander, you know that i'm orphan right? Well of course you knew. Everyone knew i live in orphanage. But what not everyone knew is that, i still have a father that i don't know where the hell he is. He left my mother for another woman. Then my mom left me. I mean literally, she killed herself." 

Alec was shocked as he started to calm down. He was not expecting this. Magnus is telling him about his parents. 

"since the day mom left me, i guess i don't believe in love anymore. For me, nothing last forever. If my dad could left my mom just like and my mom not even think twice about leaving me, what is love actually?" 

Alec's heart is breaking as Magnus sounded so sad. 

"but then i met you." Magnus chuckled. 

"who knows, that you, out of all people in the world, give me the taste of love. I knew it's real. When i tell you how much i love you that night, i meant it. I wish we could grow old together but what if one day, maybe ten years from now, your feelings changed. I don't know if i can handle that, i'm afraid i will be just like my mom and i hate her. So the more i love you, the more i'm afraid that you would leave me like my father did to my mom. They were once are madly in love too,you know. And you probably are feeling very mad right now hearing my overthinking stuff again." 

Magnus laughs softly. 

"but i cant help it. I'm afraid you wont love me the same if you knew about my family and even if you did, who can be sure that your feelings wont change after we went to college or graduate or work. We are still young you know, we still have a lot time ahead of us. Many people will cross our paths. I don't want to tie you up with me just because i feel like you're the one. And for as far as i can think of now, it's for life. You are for life." 

Magnus said as he was looking down on his feet. 

"and the next day, when i met your mother. She hugged me you know." 

Magnus smiled. 

"then I became more afraid that i would crave for a mother's love and that really hurts. I have been fine on my own for twelve freaking years! But if i get involved with you family more, i'm afraid i would crave for a family then. I was fine before, i never want a family if it would just hurt in the end. I cant handle anymore pain, that i just build up a very thick wall around my heart. Gosh, now that i spell it out, why the hell there's so many things i'm afraid of?! " 

now Magnus sounds frustrated. 

"i hate feelings like this too you know...and it's true when i say i love you so much it hurts,literally" 

Magnus looked up at ceiling leaning his head to the bathroom's door. That's when Alec finally calms down once and for all. Magnus always take a chance on saying things like this when Alec couldn't see him. Alec has to embrace Magnus and his fear, giving him the feelings that it's okay to be afraid and still embrace those feelings. Alec opens the door suddenly making Magnus stumble that he just fall in Alec's embrace once again. Alec expected that, so again they were on a position they did before. Alec lifted Magnus immediately and put him next to the sink. Magnus who is so shocked with that sudden door opening and his body lifting just looked at Alec with his wide brown beautiful eyes. Alec smiled softly looking straight into that eyes. 

"first thing first. I love you so much, it hurts too. literally!" 

Alec said seriously pointing his eyes on his dick and went back to that eyes that he really love. Magnus chuckled softly. He just looked at everywhere except Alec because he was blushing hard. He didn't know that he could make Alec go hard like that. Alec gives a peck quickly on Magnus' lips making him stop laughing and looking back at him. 

"i never felt that way before, you know. I mean in my dream yes, but in real life..." 

Alec shakes his head. 

"Magnus! You're the one. I know you are for life the moment i know i'm in love with you." 

Alec cupped Magnus' face. 

"not just because you make me hard tho." 

Magnus chuckled softly making Alec falls in love with him all over again. 

"i'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know but even if i did, i would still love you the same. In fact, more than i did before." 

Alec started to sound serious. Magnus gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. 

"all the wounds you have, can you let me heal it? Give me a chance. I knew it's hard to love with all that wounds scarring your heart. But you did it, Magnus! You knew you love me and I get it why you feel the way you feel right now. I get it that you're scared. I totally get it why you've been torturing me now." 

they both chuckled. Alec rubbed Magnus' cheek with his right hand while putting his other hands on Magnus' hand. 

"but if you give me a chance and YOURSELF A CHANCE, you have no reason to be afraid. I know i'm not. Who cares if i cross path with anyone else in the future. I am just grateful that i have been able to cross your path." 

Alec smiled as Magnus intertwined their fingers together and smiling at him too. 

"it's okay to be afraid, to crave for a family, a love and everything you want. As long as you believe, it will give you happiness instead of pain. I cant say that it wont hurt, cuz every happiness comes with a pain. It's inevitable. You have to face that fear of pain no matter what. And i will be there for you, making it less painful! If only you're willing to give me a chance to always stay by your side. To love every inches of you inside and out. Can i do that?" 

Alec locked his eyes on Magnus'. Magnus nodded shyly. 

"can i do that too?" 

Magnus asked slowly. 

"are kidding me? Please do that, i beg you! " 

Alec begged sarcastically making Magnus chuckled softly. Magnus put both his hands around Alec's neck. 

"i love you Alexander! I just cant keep on denying every minute i think of you and how much i love you anymore. That scary feeling can fuck off." 

Alec blushed. He loved it too much. Magnus saying he loves him. 

"but you wont leave me would you?" 

Magnus asked slowly. Alec frowned. 

"i'm sorry, it's just that, about my parents. I hope you wont think less of me. I wont leave you, i promise." 

Magnus sounded like a child making promises, very sincere and cute. 

"are you kidding me? I don't care what you parents did. I only care about what you do. You are not your parents. I knew that for sure. And for that, i really really fucking love you so much. God, Magnus! Did you even knew what you did to me?! I don't think i can live without you anymore." 

Alec said as he shakes Magnus on his shoulders. 

"okay okay i get it. I'm gonna give us a chance now." 

Magnus said as he takes both of Alec's hand and intertwined their fingers together again. He holds them close to his chest. He smiled at Alec. 

"i love you more than anything in the whole world, Alexander." 

he kissed the back of Alec's hands and leans in to Alec. As Alec closes his eyes, Magnus stop right in front of his face and started to say something. 

"and honey, we need to go. The prom is about to start." 

Magnus went down from where he was sitting and let go one of Alec's hand. He takes Alec out of the bathroom hand in hand, with their intertwined finger. Alec shakes his head as he opens his eyes and followed Magnus with a brightest smile ever. 

"why did you always do that? Leave me hanging onto the kisses you didn't want to give me...and why the hell did that makes me love you more. Urghhh..." 

Magnus smiled hearing Alec whining. he stopped for a second an turned to Alec. He pulled Alec by the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss for a few seconds pouring all the love he had for Alec. He felt the curve shaped up at the end of Alec's lips, smiling happily in that kiss. Then he broke the kiss, smiling while looking deeply in Alec's hazel eyes. No words were needed at the moment. Just an exchange of meaningful smiles to each other was enough. Afterwards, they continue making their way back to the gym. 

***

As Magnus and Alec arrived in the dance hall which is used to be a gymnasium, the music was already started. They went to meet Jace who were waiting for Clary. 

"where's your date bro?" 

Magnus asked Jace who is still standing near the food station. 

"i don't know man! Simon suppose to pick them up. He's late again i guess." 

Jace frowned. 

"them?" 

Magnus asked. 

"yeah, Izzy is coming too, as Simon's date. I heard he's going to pick up Izzy first, then Clary." 

Alec answered him. 

"lucky for you your date came early" 

Jace said to Magnus, jealous. He just cant wait to meet Clary. It's prom after all. 

"Izzy and Simon? Finally! Since when?" 

Magnus totally ignored Jace and just looking at Alec excitedly. 

"well, i tell her to make the first move and she did it. That's why Simon has the gut to ask her to go to prom with him." 

Alec said proud. 

"wow you're an awesome brother, i'll give you that." 

Magnus leans in and give a peck on Alec's lips. 

"guys seriously, boundaries. Go get a room somewhere." 

Jace interrupted them. 

"oh Jace, you're just jealous because my date is here." 

Magnus chuckled. 

"as for my consideration, i'll leave you alone here because i wanna go dance with my boyfriend." 

Magnus said with poise and take Alec's hand, guide him to the dance floor or just in the middle of the gym where everyone could dance. Alec raised his eyebrow at Jace feeling super proud as Magnus calls him _'boyfriend'_. This was definitely a precious moment where Magnus admitted to their friends that they were boyfriends for the first time. Alec cant help but feeling elated at the moment. 

"oh you don't know how much i love it when you call me that!" 

Alec shaked his head smiling happily. 

"what? Alexander? I knew that. But you are immune to it already. You never jump on me anymore when i call you that." 

Alec laughs seeing Magnus' disappointment because he never 'jump on him' again. 

"well, i don't wanna scare you away anymore. Trust me, i've been holding back." 

Alec whispered on Magnus' ear as he wrapped his hand around Magnus' waist and taking Magnus' hands and put it on his shoulder. 

"anyway, i think there's an addition to that collection. I love it when you call me your boyfriend.you should be ready when you say that too." 

Alec continue whispering making Magnus chuckled as his breath is tickling his ear. 

"well you are my boyfriend. So bear with it and keep holding back." 

Magnus smirked. They both dance to the song played. 

After a while, everyone were dancing on the dance floor. Magnus saw the trio has arrived and went dancing too. He just smiled at them while Alec's focus is only on him. 

"Simon's here? " 

Alec asked without looking towards Magnus' direction. 

"yeah, Jace is putting a corsage on Clary. How sweet." 

Magnus smiled at them both from afar. 

"should i put a ring on you to make it sweeter?" 

Magnus' gaze is back on Alec. Magnus just smile while shaking his head, don't want to bother playing along with Alec's joke. Then he buried his head in Alec's neck not wanting to say anything. Alec knew Magnus thought that he was joking but he's not. From the moment Magnus opens up to him that night, he promised himself that he would definitely make this guy his forever and making sure that this precious guy will always be happy from this day forward. But maybe it was too early for Magnus to think about that. So he just let Magnus be, for now. 

_one in a million - bosson , was playing in the background as they were slow dancing in each other's arm._

"you're my one in a million Magnus. I love you." 

Alec whispered to Magnus. 

"i love you more Alexander." 

Magnus whispered back giving a light peck on Alec's shoulder. For once, Magnus believe that this feelings of theirs would last forever.


End file.
